Breathe
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Story takes place in a college scene and revolves around OC named Chasity. Her journey starts on one path and ends in another. OC/Undertaker - Randy Orton. NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe**

Chapter 1

She was different, there was no denying that. Anyone who looked at her ran for the hills, simply because of how she was dressed. It didn't matter. This was who she was, who she was going to be, and who she would remain. In the darkness, her home. There was no bright shining light in her life. She hated light. Her soul was of the purest darkness and her attitude was the same way.

Granted, she could be a sweetheart when she wanted to be, but overall, people stayed away from her. For good reason. They were afraid and judged her because of how she dressed and how unsociable she was. Like she really wanted to associate herself with these judgmental assholes? Snorting, Chasity headed inside the building for her first class out of four for the day. Oh how wonderful college was. NOT.

"You know, sweet cheeks, a smile would make everyone DIE of shock, then you could laugh." John Cena said, sliding up next to her, a grin on his face. "Chassie, sometimes I gotta wonder: do you wear kinky panties and shit under them clothes?" He teased, knowing he was probably the only person who wouldn't get punched for asking that. He was her best friend, her homie -though she never used that word, he did- and possibly the only person who wasn't about to call her a freak or anything else.

"A smile is just another way to hide my true feelings from the fucked up world we live in, John." Chasity replied, rolling her eyes when he asked about what was underneath her clothes, her mouth one fine grim line.

Chasity never smiled; there was no reason for it. The outfit for the day consisted of a long sleeved black shirt that hugged her curves and had a V shaped neckline. She had around ten necklaces on, each of them special to her and holding gothic symbols. The pointed five star with the circle around it, pendants, upside down crosses, things like that. Her wrists were the same way, her fingernails painted black along with her lips.

Her eyes were always decked out in heavy black eyeliner with red, green, purple or dark blue eye shadow that brought out her grey eyes. Today it was just black all the way around. Her legs were encased in black jeans that had a chain hanging from them with handcuffs, her Tripp pants from Hot Topic, her favorite store. Her long blood red hair was down and straightened.

John was dressed the way he always was. Baggy jean shorts, his favorite pair of shoes and a jersey, a fitted ball cap twisted backwards on his head with a heavy chain hanging from his neck. The odd pair indeed.

"You, sweet cheeks, need a rainbow with a pot of gold at the end." He had a horrible habit of being cheesy, something normal girls found annoyingly cute.

"A pot of gold? What are you a leprechaun?" She quipped in a low almost soothing voice and stared up at her best friend, who just grinned back at her.

He had deep blue eyes and short, army cut brown hair. They'd been best friends ever since the first day of college in her Freshman year. He had chased her around, literally, for an entire week until she caved in to talk to him. Chasity found John refreshing and different, he didn't care what people thought of him and he had a mind of his own. He was his own person, just like her and that's why they fit so well together, even though they were polar opposites.

"Aye, and you can have me lucky charms if ye mind yer manners!"

"Cena, shut the hell up." Mark Calaway snorted as he passed by, grinning when John began laughing and high-fived his friend as he walked.

"Mark thinks I'm hot." John said deadpan.

"There is nothing wrong with man love, John, you should know that." Chasity blinked, actually having made a joke and raised an eyebrow when John stopped dead in his tracks to stare at her. It amazed her why she was friends with this man because he acted like a five year old all the time. "If you're quite finished, we have class to attend." She turned and began walking again, a black bag over her shoulder that carried her books, notebooks, pens -she absolutely REFUSED to write with pencil except during final exams- and other things she would need to get through the day.

"I was thinking about ditching. Mickie invited me up to her room for a study session." John said with a cocky grin, snorting when Chasity made a disdainful noise. "I know, I know. She just wants me because I'm incredible in the sack, what can I say? I have got it going ON."

"Don't you wish." Randy Orton sneered, cutting through the pair, flanked by his friends, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

Ted smirked at the two as they slipped between them. "Hey Randy, catch you after class, man."

"Maybe."

Chasity scowled darkly back at them and shook her head. The sheer audacity of them to THINK they could cut between her and John, especially when they were in the middle of a conversation. Gritting her teeth angrily, Chasity nodded once at John before walking inside class while he headed up to Mickie's dorm room. Unlike Cena, Chasity actually cared about her education and achieving her goals. She took her seat at the back of the class and pulled her book and notebook out with a pen, looking straight ahead.

John cared, to an extent. He was actually a lot smarter than he acted, acing mostly all of his classes in the top percentile, not that he let anyone else know that. He did have pride.

Randy dropped down into his seat, Cody beside him. "I think we pissed her off." He said in a low whisper.

"When isn't she pissed off?"

Typical jocks. Chasity took a deep breath to calm down, refusing to let them get under her skin and raked a hand through her hair. Her skin was pale white; she hated the sunlight for obvious reasons. This class was English, her favorite subject, though she didn't care much for the teacher. He treated them as if they were back in high school, something she loathed and detested greatly.

Taking out her laptop, Chasity began the study though she was really writing, pretending to take notes. Chasity was an A student, though she hardly studied. She just had the natural ability to ace all of her tests that came her way and wasn't going to question it.

"Hey teach, I think you misspelled that."

The teacher in question, Professor Glacier James, sighed heavily and ran a hand down his low hanging ponytail, finally squinting at the young jock. "Actually, Mr. Rhodes, I think you'll find it in one of the many variations. Have you even OPENED your book?"

"We have books?"

Randy just dropped his head in his hands.

"Unbelievable." Chasity muttered under her breath, shaking her head and sighed when Mr. James called on her after opening Ted's book for him, showing him the page they were on.

"Chasity, describe to us what fiction and non-fiction is so that way Mr. DiBiase can catch up."

"Fiction is fairytales. Vampires, witches, werewolves, things that may or may not exist in our world." Chasity fully believed there were other creatures out there that stayed away from humanity, not that she blamed them. "Non-fiction is real life occurrences that have happened in the past."

"Thank you Chasity. Now then, Mr. DiBiase, kindly pay attention."

"Wait...May or may not exist in our world?"

Professor James arched an eyebrow, sensing a debate coming on and grinned. "Alright, Orton, let's hear it." He encouraged debates, providing they were intellectual.

"Vampire, werewolves, and fantasy things DON'T exist period, no may or may not about it."

"Those who are closed-minded and do not believe in it, sure; they can think what they want. I for one believe anything is possible." Chasity replied coolly with narrowed eyes, not really caring what other people thought of her or her beliefs. "You believe what you want; I'll believe what I want." Her voice was final as the teacher nodded before opening her laptop again.

Randy wasn't finished though and cleared his throat, attracting Professor James' attention. "I don't believe her opinion should end this conversation simply because she thinks she's right. There's no concrete evidence to back up what her 'open mind' believes."

Instead of getting angry, Chasity simply stared back at the teacher and sighed resignedly. "Fiction is fantasy. Non-fiction is reality. That's the difference between the two."

She wasn't going to acknowledge Randy Orton or let him get under her skin. Chasity rarely listened to anyone around her, besides John, who was probably currently upstairs in Mickie's dorm room getting it on. The debate was over because that's what Professor James was aiming for.

"Very good, both of you." He couldn't very well acknowledge Chasity without Randy because the boy had made a valid point. "Now then..."

Chasity didn't speak another word for the remainder of class and shut her laptop down when it was time to go. Thank god this was her only class for the day. She could spend the rest of it at her favorite cemetery that was down the street from campus. It was where she got her peace and tranquility.

"Go Randy, nail that freak." Cody said once they were outside on the grounds, jumping up to bop his friend on the top of the head. "Who the hell does- Look-look, there she is."

Randy's blue eyes narrowed in on the freak. "What's her name again?"

"Chaise or something."

Chasity wasn't paying attention to anyone, having her headphones on while Theatre of Tragedy blasted in her ears. It was a mixture between them, Lacuna Coil, Nightwish, Evanescence and Disturbed at the moment as she mouthed the words, her bag over her shoulder. She had excellent wireless internet on her laptop, which had a battery that lasted over eight hours when not plugged in. Immediately setting off down the sidewalk, Chasity headed off campus to the cemetery.

"Whoa girl, where's-"

John was about to wrap his arm around Chastity's shoulder when he realized she couldn't hear him, knowing that would earn him a kick in the balls for startling her. How did he know this? He made the mistake of doing it when they first met. So instead, he moved into her line of vision, waving and grinning like a moron until she noticed him.

"I skipped on Mickie, you're hotter."

Rolling her eyes, Chasity took her headphones off and kept walking, knowing John didn't mind going to the cemetery with her. "You missed it in class today."

Her eyes were sparkling, the only evidence that showed she was thoroughly amused. Chasity began telling him what happened with the very short debate, causing John to laugh his ass off, knowing he always got a kick out of jocks trying to make asses out of themselves. She did too, though she'd never admit it.

"So Orton thought he was gonna make a fool of you and it backfired. Sounds like a typical jock to me. Hey, Randy, THERE'S A VAMPIRE BEHIND YOU!"

Randy could only groan, roll his eyes and slap his forehead when Cody actually spun around to look, shaking his head.

"I thought they couldn't come out during the day?"

"Just the one." Randy muttered, eyeing Chasity.

Seriously, how stupid could a person be? Chasity shook her head, grey eyes narrowing at Randy and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Don't be bitter just because I was right, Orton." She snorted, seeing John was grinning from ear to ear and shook her head. "You just LOVE being the instigator, don't you?" Chasity wasn't surprised in the slightest when he nodded, cheesy grin and all. "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I'm down." John said with a smirk, cocking an eyebrow when it looked like Randy might actually walk over to them and threw his arms up. "What? You got something to say, homie? Say it to this!" The insult was unmistakable when Randy seen Cena grab hold of the crotch of his shorts and tug twice. He retaliated with a middle finger. "Original." Chasity bit her bottom lip hard so she wouldn't laugh, though the roses in her cheeks weren't missed and her shoulders were shaking. John blinked, staring at his best friend. "A-Are you laughing?" He asked, astounded.

"No..."

However, the incredulous look in Randy's eyes caused her shoulders to shake even more. John was the only person who could make her laugh, though she couldn't do it, not until they were alone. Then Chasity showed who she really was without any boundaries. He was the ONLY one she did it with and nothing would change that.

"Don't let him bother you." Chasity finally said when she regained her composure. "Don't sink to his level. Come on."

"Sink to his level? You know me better than that. I'm too cool to play in the mud with the ass jockeys." John said with a grin. "Besides...It's worth it seeing you ALMOST laughing."

"Who was laughing?"

"You're nosy, Callahan, beat it. We're busy."

"CalaWAY." Mark pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head with a sigh as he passed by them.

"I was not laughing." Chasity conceded, crossing her arms in front of her chest while Mark walked away.

She knew him. Mark Calaway. He wasn't a jock and often times a loner along with his best friend, Glen Jacobs. They stood at nearly the same height, though Glen was just a slight taller than Mark. Glen had long curly brown hair tied back most of the time in a low tail. Mark had dark auburn red hair that was either in a braid, low tail or left down. They basically did their own thing, rode motorcycles and raised hell when the situation called for it.

"I'm going to the cemetery." Chasity announced, breaking out of her thoughts. "If you wish to come, feel free, but I will be working on an essay due for Mrs. Prime's class that's due on Friday."

"The cemetery...gee, we're young and in the partying prime of our lives and what do we do? Hang out with dead people." John would never understand her little deal with the cemetery, but...he adored her on some weird freaky level so he'd suffer. "There's a party tonight, be my date? Save me the trouble of having to go buy rubbers because I'd wind up taking home a lotta women?"

"A party? Since when do I associate myself with any other beings on campus?" She retorted swiftly, sighing when he got down on his knees in front of her. Not caring who was watching, John wrapped his arms around her legs, begging her with those baby blues. "John, stand up, you're making a fool of yourself." Chasity hissed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Not until you agree to come with me tonight. I need you to save me from my dick!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chasity groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, fine I'll go with you if you stop with these antics." She stated, rolling her eyes when he popped up and kissed her forehead. "You are a piece of work."

"You just now noticed that?" John immediately peeled off his jersey, flexing his muscles and glanced over his shoulder when he got whistled at. "See, every other woman on campus has noticed I'm gorgeous BUT you. No wonder you're my best bud, you're not out to get me." He slung an arm around her shoulder, smiling down at her. "It'll be fun, Chas, I promise. If not, we can set the joint on fire, okay?"

"Your best bud?" Chasity echoed and snorted, though the barest hint of a smile tilted her lips. He would never get any more than that. "John, the only reason why we're friends is because you refuse to leave me alone." It was the truth. He pouted at her, forcing Chasity to nudge him playfully. "Though I am glad we are friends." She admitted, seeing his blue eyes sparkle as they walked down the sidewalk toward the cemetery, where they frequently hung out. "So what time is this party?"

"I think it starts at 8, but I of course have to be fashionably late." John said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You know I have to bug you all the time and be your friend, otherwise you'd be picking us off with a sniper rifle or something." He teased, kicking a rock out of his way. "I'm glad we're friends, Chas; you're serious, I need that in my life. But I won't ever admit it again."

"You are the only light in my darkness, John. Sometimes it is annoying and sometimes it is needed." She replied, nodding up at him when he raised an eyebrow at her. "You know me, I speak in riddles."

"That's an understatement, but I love you anyway."

They went to the cemetery and Chasity sat down on her favorite rock that was next to a huge tombstone. This was a very old cemetery that dated back to the 1800's and it was very peaceful. She often visited to get away from the craziness college life brought forth. Chasity managed to get her essay done while talking to John about whatever came to mind, mostly listening to his jock bashing.

Another reason she tolerated his presence. He was a very interesting being. The sun went down and they parted as Chasity headed back to her single dorm room. She had lucked out and wondered what to wear for the festivities of the evening. Deciding, Chasity quickly changed and waited for John.

~!~

"Where's the damn fire?"

"Gotta pick up Chasity for a party." John said, groaning when Mark caught him by the back of the neck, dragging him back to stand between him and Glen. John felt like he had been caught in a sandwich. "What?"

"We need you to do us a favor." Glen rumbled, slipping a small baggie to John. He smirked when John just stared down at the bag like it would bite him. "Plant that on Orton somehow."

"What'd he do to you?"

"Pissed us off."

They both watched as John scurried away, simultaneous smirks on their faces.

"Think he'll do it?"

"Unless he wants his ass kicked..."

John arrived just shy of 10 o'clock as Chasity walked over and answered the door, wearing a black and blue corset top that laced up the back and zipped on the sides. It pushed her breasts up, but not to the point of looking like a whore. Her skirt went to her knees and flowed out, her two inch knee high boots on that had spiked heels.

Her makeup was heavy black eyeliner with a blue design for eye shadow, almost Egyptian style and her lips were painted the same color of blue as the eye shadow. It went well with her pale complexion, her waist length blood red hair down with curls on the ends to give it bounce. A black choker was around her neck that had a blue skull dangling from it along with a few other necklaces that had designs. The five star pendant, ones she wore to school on a regular basis, along with her wrists.

"What kept you?" She asked smoothly, crossing her arms in front of her chest when John's eyes blatantly stared at her chest. "John Cena, my eyes are up here."

"I know where your eyes are, Chas, just gimme a minute." John said, though he promptly looked up, a smirk on his face. "Sorry, I was totally having a guy moment there. I um, got sidetracked by Calaway and Jacobs." He coughed, running a hand over his crew cut. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't planning on it." Chasity assured him and shook her head, her skirt having pockets in them so she didn't have to carry a purse around with her. She didn't trust these parties and didn't want to know why John had been stopped by those two behemoths. "Shall we then?" She asked reluctantly as they walked out of her dorm room and out of the building, heading toward his car.

John even turned down his music for Chasity as he drove, talking to her about whatever popped into his head, knowing she wouldn't talk unless he forced it. "Okay, your turn; tell me how your night went."

"It was uneventful. I came back to my dorm room, listened to some music, wrote and took a nap."

Chasity was dubbed a vampire because she stayed awake during night hours while sleeping whenever she could during the day. She didn't mind, loving the night. Rolling down the window, Chasity closed her eyes as the air blew through her hair, sighing in contentment and felt her lips curve into a small smile. Her life was in the darkness and she preferred it that way.

"So how long do we have to stay at this party before setting it on fire?"

"At least an hour." John replied, his eyes on the now crowded street he had turned down, looking for a relatively safe place to park. Granted, his car wasn't brand new or anything, but it got him from point A to point B. "Here we go." He pulled over, putting it into park and turned in his seat. "It MIGHT even be fun."

"Fun would be me sitting in the cemetery with my notebook staring up at the stars. This, my dear friend, is torture." Chasity stated, stepping out and gazed back at the house, noting the littered lawn, already feeling a headache brewing.

An hour, she could handle it, Chasity hoped. She wouldn't be drinking a thing in here either, that was one vow she'd made to herself. Allowing John to take her hand, he led her up to the house and inside, seeing he was already getting his groove on. This was indeed going to be interesting.

Randy was playing pool, surrounded by his 'friends' and some female admirers, ignoring them all as he lined up a shot. He had a beer sitting on the ledge of the table beside him.

"Your vampire is here."

"What vampire?" Ted asked, looking around the room.

Cody started laughing.

"Oh my god, look who it is!" One girl whispered, sounding shocked.

"I didn't know she came here."

"Shouldn't she be baying at the moon?"

To say Chasity was miserable was the understatement of the century, declining a beer from John, and let him guide her around. She didn't say a word to anyone, nodding her head when John asked her something. Why had she allowed him to bring her here? Seriously, Chasity had better things to do with her time than associate with all these mindless beings, who didn't know how to remove the sticks from their rears.

"You know, I think she needs to loosen up."

Randy arched an eyebrow when Cody got a devious look on his face. "What's on your mind, man?" He asked bluntly.

"A little wager, you interested?"

"Sure."

"$500 says you can't get into her gothic little panties."

Randy smirked, mystic blue eyes gleaming. "What if she doesn't wear panties?" He retorted swiftly, eyeballing his shot.

"Looks like you'll be finding out."

Watching with slightly narrowed eyes as John break danced on the floor, showing off, Chasity shook her head as she sat on the edge of a nearby couch. She immediately moved when a couple began making out and leaned against the wall, feeling like a sardine. Scowling, Chasity made her way through the crowd, ignoring what everyone whispered about her and finally made it outside as she breathed in the air. It was cool and Chasity loved it. Staring up at the moon, she wondered briefly if John would mind if she left to head to the cemetery.

"Guys, no-NO!" Randy roared, rushing outside to avoid beer getting spilled on him, catching Chasity before he could knock her over. "Shit, sorry!" He gently shoved her aside just as Cody, Ted, Shawn and a few others spilled an open keg over his head, groaning. "DAMN IT!"

Chasity stood there with beer drenching every part of her, the keg having gotten her along with Randy, fire erupting in her grey eyes. She slowly brought her hands up and swiped the hair from her forehead, her makeup running. "Nice." She muttered, wanting to KILL John for making her to come to this place, and yanked away from Randy when he went to touch her. "Keep your hands to yourself, asshole." She ordered gravely before stalking away, smelling of beer and groaned, wanting to maim those pricks as she began wiping the makeup from her eyes.

"Well Christ, excuse me for breathing your air." Randy muttered, ignoring the hoots and catcalls he got for even LOOKING at her. "She's just a-"

"Total complete freak."

"With an ass that won't quit."

"ENOUGH!"

"Chas, what happened?" John demanded when he seen her, a frown on his face as he passed her a bandana from his pocket.

"What happened?" Chasity snarled, snatching the bandana from him and wiped the makeup from her face, knowing she had to leave now that she didn't have her mask on. "Those ASSHOLES decided to pour an entire keg of BEER on Orton and got me as well! That's what happened, Jonathan!" She was pissed, her entire face turning cherry red as she trembled. Chasity NEVER called John by his full name unless she was livid, which after what happened, she had every right to be. "I'm going back to my dorm and I am NEVER going to a gathering with you again!" She stalked away, throwing the bandana at him, extremely and downright mortified.

John chased after her, trying to stop her, only to be pulled back by Mark and Glen. "Not now, guys!"

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah..."

"Good."

Randy was out front wringing out his clothes when Chasity came storming past him, not realizing he was there, groaning and caught her gently by the arm. "Look, I'm sorry…"

"What did I say about your hands, Orton?" Chasity demanded hastily, yanking her arm out of his grasp, grey eyes stormy with hidden rage.

The last thing she wanted to do was talk to this moron, especially after what just happened. Chasity wanted to go back to her dorm, gather her things and go spend the night in the cemetery. She didn't have an early morning class, so she could sleep in and then get some more studying done.

"Like you'd stop and talk to me if I didn't do something to piss you off?" Randy snapped, inwardly sighing; that wasn't the best track to take. "I'm sorry, Chas-" He frowned, not entirely sure what her name was and ran his fingers through his spiked hair. "I didn't mean for you to get doused, I tried getting you out of the way."

"Why would I want to waste my time on speaking to you?" Chasity retorted promptly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The corset top she wore now sealed to every curve of her body, along with her skirt. She stared into his electric blue eyes, her own slowly softening a little and cleared her throat awkwardly, pulling her gaze from his. "Just forget about it. I'm fine. It's clothes, nothing that cannot be replaced." This was too damn weird and Chasity wanted to get out of there.

Hell, the idiot didn't even know her name!

Considering she was wasting her time talking to him -albeit insulting the hell out of him in the process- Randy took that as a good sign. "It's not fine." He would have offered her his shirt, but it was drenched. "I got a jacket in my car, if you'd like. What's your name?" He wanted to say Chasie or something, but knew that wasn't it.

"No thank you." She replied and looked down, groaning inwardly. This sucked and she reeked of beer now. "Chasity." She informed him, spotting John talking with Mark and Glen, not even wanting to fathom what kind of deal he had made with them. "I have to go." She did not want to be here anymore, suddenly noticing everyone was staring at her as she wiped more of her makeup away. She managed to keep her head lowered so nobody could see her face.

"The freak looks like a clown!" Michelle McCool shrieked, giggling when her friend Maryse nudged her. "Go home Bozo!"

"Can it, McCool." Randy ordered, following Chasity when she just walked away. "Let me give you a ride at least." He offered, his face lit with contrition. "It's a long walk back to the campus from here and you're soaked."

John could only groan as he was held back by mean and meaner, having noticed Randy talking to Chasity.

"Why don't you go back to your judgmental friends, resume playing the part of the asshole jock and leave me alone?" She suggested heatedly, refusing to let her guard down and walked away from him.

Chasity refused to take a ride from anyone other than John, who was busy at the moment. She jogged across the street, wrapping her arms around herself. If anyone messed with her, they would get a spiked heel in their face or up their backside, depending where Chasity struck. The cemetery was calling to her, but Chasity knew she would have to go back to her dorm to change first, feeling sick at the smell of beer.

"Hey-hey-hey baby, where's the fire?" Chris Irvine called out from across the street, sitting on a car with his own friends, rolling his eyes when she just walked past him. Smirking at his buddies, he slid down to the pavement and followed, slapping her ass. "C'mon now, mamma, just-" He yelped when he was jerked away and slammed to the ground. "Damn Orton, I was just-"

"Leave her alone."

Chasity whipped around, holding her backside in repulsion and wanted to kick the hell out of this jock that thought he could touch her without consequences! Her spiked heel went into his throat while Randy held him down, grey eyes sparking wickedly. "Next time, if you don't keep your hands to yourself, I'll rip your heart out and feed it to you, Irvine." She snorted and suddenly broke out into a run, pounding pavement as fast as her spiked two inch boots would allow her with tears stinging her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Randy stared after Chasity for a moment before going to retrieve his sports car; he came from a wealthy family. Not to mention being an all start athlete had its perks. He soon drove beside her, the window rolled down as he leaned across the seats.

"Let me give you a ride, Chasity, please?"

What was with all the attention? Chasity was exasperated and buried her face in her hands, having slowed to a walk when running caused her side to hurt. "Go away, Randy." She ordered in a groan, not wanting to deal with anymore jocks for the night.

John was a dead man when she got her hands on him again, scowling at the mere thought of what he had forced her to do. She sighed when the car stopped and Randy hopped out, standing in front of her. Most of her makeup was gone, her eyeliner and eye shadow anyway. Her lipstick was there, but it was fading.

"Why are you so adamant about giving me a ride back to my dorm?" Chasity demanded suspiciously, eyes narrowing, wondering what the hell he was thinking.

"Because I feel bad that you got drenched by my moron friends and it's not safe. Obviously, there are jerks like Irvine all over." Randy pointed out, glancing down the street where Chris and his friends were shouting obscenities, his blue eyes narrowing before looking back at her. "That...and I want to continue our debate from class. You're not so NARROW-minded that you can't hear other people's opinions, are you?" He teased gently, not entirely sure what approach to take with her.

"I'm really not in the mood for a debate, Randy." Chasity stated honestly, sighing, knowing he wouldn't leave her alone until she was back at her dorm room...for whatever reason. She couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right with this, but pushed it from her mind for the time being. The moon gleamed down at them, making her pale skin glow as Chastity reluctantly nodded. "Fine-fine, I'll let you give me a ride." She knew John had been held up at the moment and frowned, reaching over to take the bag out of his pocket sticking out. "You might want to take better care of this." She murmured, handing it to him and walked to his car.

Randy stared down at the bag, arching an eyebrow. "What the hell?" He muttered, opening it and sniffed. Tentatively, he tasted it. "Powdered sugar?"

Wondering who the smartass was, he tossed it, watching it land in the back of a truck and got back in his car, quickly pulling away. What he didn't know was that truck belonged to Glen Jacobs. Chasity slipped inside his car and buckled up, looking around and kept her eyes either on her lap or out the window.

What the hell was she doing? Randy was a jock, a person who made her life a living hell on a daily basis, and she was accepting a ride from him? Chasity had officially lost her mind and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. She rarely cried, though when she did it caused a massive headache to form. Some aspirin would cure it though as she kept her other hand in her lap.

"Where do I drop you off at?" Randy asked when the campus came into view, glancing at her and frowned. "There's aspirin in the dash if you've got a headache." He reached across her to open it, frowning when she tensed. "I'm not going to touch you, Chasity." He muttered, pulling out the bottle and closed the dash, dropping it in her lap before returning his hand to the steering wheel.

"I have aspirin in my dorm room." She replied quietly, placing the bottle in the middle council and pointed to where he could drop her off. Chasity would walk the rest of the way, refusing to let Randy know where she actually stayed. That would be a fatal mistake, especially since he was just being nice due to his wretched friends. "Thank you...for the ride."

Chasity didn't wait for a response and stepped out, closing the door, walking toward the building in front of her. After the car was out of view, she switched destinations, going in the opposite direction and went to her building, having tricked him. After she showered and changed in a black hooded sweatshirt with black jeans and black steel toed boots, Chasity set out with her notebook in hand, heading for the cemetery.

"He's dead; I'm going to fuckin' kill that little punk." Mark growled.

He and Glen had been heading to crash a different party, only to be pulled over. And lo and behold, the cops had found a bag of white stuff in the truck cab. The same bag they had given John to place on Randy.

"It's powdered sugar!" Glen said when he seen the latex gloves being snapped on. "Taste it!"

"You even think about it, bub, and I'mma give you a reason to arrest me." Mark snarled, cracking his knuckles.

Chasity had passed the scene with a raised eyebrow, having redone her makeup with simple black eyeliner and black lipstick, seeing the pissed off looks on both men's faces, not stopping. What the hell had John done now? Groaning, Chasity knew anything was possible with that boy and slipped her headphones on her head. The music volume was low so she could hear anything around her, having a knife and pepper spray ready in case someone tried attacking.

John tapped her ankle when she walked by, raising a hand when Chasity whirled around, seeing the dagger in her hand and pressed a finger to his lips. He was lying on his stomach, hiding beneath a bush, watching the scene. It was funny as hell, but he knew he was going to die. How that bag had gotten in their truck cab, when he had placed it in Randy's pocket, was beyond him.

"Alright boys, turn around and assume the position."

"IT'S POWDERED SUGAR!"

Growling, Chasity knew what she had to do and sighed as she walked over. "Officer?" She called hesitantly from behind, causing the man to turn around. "Randy Orton had that bag in his hand earlier tonight. You can find him at this address." She handed him a flyer that tonight's party was on, knowing John owed her TWICE now for this. "He tossed that bag in the bed of Glen Jacobs' truck." She pointed at the curly brown haired man, nodding. "You'll probably find his fingerprints on it."

John knew he was forever in debt to his best friend. Now it was Orton who was dead. Mark's green eyes narrowed on Chasity, nodding at her before they slowly strayed to the cowering Cena. He waited until the cop had gone to check out Chasity's claim, then spoke.

"How in the HELL did he know?"

"Cena, you really suck, you know that? One simple favor is all we asked and you managed to fuck it up. We could have been..."

"Say the words Glen and I'll fuck you up."

"Anally violated?"

"That's my fault." Chasity refused to back down from the two near 7 foot monsters before her. "I didn't know what it was, but I pulled it out of his pocket and told him he needed to be more careful. He tossed it in the bed of someone's truck, which I now know was yours." This was a mess as John walked up beside her, shaking her freshly washed hair that was still damp. "Now that you two are off the hook, I'll be on my way." She walked away from them, replacing her headphones on her ears.

"Hmm..." Mark watched her go, cocking his head to the side to watch her backside sway with each step. "Hey, Cena...she with anyone?"

"Me." John bristled, which wasn't true, but he knew Mark's reputation.

"Is it serious?"

"Very."

"You can stay here and keep me company." Glen said when Mark followed Chasity, catching John by the back of his neck to keep the guy from following. "Let them have some alone time. Mark won't hurt her." He added, slapping John upside the back of his head. "Jeez, you're paranoid."

Chasity arrived at the cemetery, feeling her body flood with instant relief and walked over to her rock to sit down, just looking up at the stars. Her grey eyes sparkled with the stars and full moon as she took her notebook out, using the moon's light to her advantage and began writing while listening to music. This was what Chasity loved most, knowing nobody came here and actually smiled at how blind the beings she was forced to mingle with day in and out were. This place was beautiful and peaceful.

Mark lit up a cigarette as he walked, easily picking his way through the tombstones before spotting her. Taking a long drag from his smoke, Mark dropped down to stare at her. Seeing she was listening to music, a smirk tilted his lips.

A frown came over her features when the light from the moon was blocked, slowly looking up at the individual and swallowed hard with wide grey eyes. What the hell was Mark Calaway doing here? Slowly slipping her headphones off, Chasity stared back at him, his eyes reminding her of emerald stones. His long dark auburn hair was pulled back in a low tail at the nape of his neck.

"May I help you?" She finally asked, finding her voice and was surprised at how calm she sounded.

He had no reason to hurt her; after all, she saved him from getting violated by the police. Mark shrugged, dropping down next to her, stretching his long legs out before him. Wearing black skintight jeans and a black beater that looked painted on, a goatee and mustache framed his sensual mouth.

"Just wanted to thank you for helping us out." He said in a deep husky baritone, the orange glow lighting up his face and eyes for a moment from the cigarette.

"No offense, but I didn't do it for you. I did it for John." Chasity informed him, seeing the cigarette in his hand and whipped out her own pack, lighting one up.

That looked like a good idea, especially with everything that happened tonight as Chasity lit it up and took a long drag. She placed the pack back in her bag she brought with her. Looking back at her notebook Chasity couldn't focus on writing with someone else there, besides John, and put it away. This was her spot and Mark had invaded it.

"Still worked out for me and Glen. So take the thanks or not, makes no difference to me." Mark said dismissively, watching her attentively.

Chasity wasn't like any other woman he knew, not that he actually knew her. By sight, definitely, she was a one of a kind. But she usually told people to go to hell. Well, she hadn't told HIM that, but not many people were willing to say that to his face either. Mark had a volatile violent temper when provoked.

Chasity didn't have anything to say to that so she kept her mouth shut and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, staring up at the moon. Her eyes closed, feeling the light on her face and sighed in contentment. He wasn't going to ruin this for her. Mark wasn't like the other guys, which was one of the reasons she wasn't telling him to get lost. He was a loner, much like her, and only had his friend to converse with when needed.

They were more alike than Chasity realized as she took another drag, letting the nicotine work its way through her system and flicked some ash away. Mark leaned back against the stone they were sitting by, scanning the cemetery before his eyes lit up. He ground out what was left of his cigarette before standing up, extending his hand to Chasity.

"Come on." Mark said, an amused tone to his voice and stared at her when she just looked up at him perplexed. "It's just my hand, darlin', it ain't going to bite you."

Chasity stared at his hand, wondering briefly if she should take it and hesitantly did, feeling him pull her to her feet with ease. "Where are we going?" She asked as he began guiding her through the cemetery, knowing her things were safe left behind.

Nobody -to her knowledge- even knew about this place and she knew Mark had followed her. That unnerved Chasity, wondering what he wanted and why he was here. For some reason though, she was curious about where he was taking her. Taking a final drag of her cigarette, Chasity flicked it away against a tree effectively putting it out.

Mark led her to one of the old mausoleums, halting beside the granite door and looked down at her, arching an eyebrow that was barely visible in the moonlight. "Want to go in?" He asked with a challenging smirk.

This wasn't his first time in this cemetery, though Mark rarely came here. Just in the day to avoid the cops or when he needed a place to wind down. This probably wasn't the smartest thing to do considering how huge Mark was compared to her, but Chasity also couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. She nodded and slowly walked past him inside the door, looking around, feeling him right behind her.

His hand settled on her waist since it was dark as Chasity's eyes instantly adjusted. She lived in darkness and could feel his hand searing through her hooded sweatshirt and jeans, her heart picking up in speed a little. Mark definitely had a dark side to him and that attracted her in more ways than Chasity would admit.

Mark kept one hand on her waist, the other carefully feeling the stone walls, finally flicking his lighter and smirked. A second later, dim firelight lit the mausoleum from an old torch bracketed to the wall. He looked around the room, taking in the marble crypt that rested in the very center and walked over to it, glancing back at Chasity.

"Not afraid, are you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Chasity walked over to stand beside him, her eyes showing no fear, only curiosity. She loved this type of thing and ran her fingers along the marble crypt, drinking everything in, a smile tilting the corners of her lips. She felt Mark move to stand behind her, his hands on her hips and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"You have a darkness about you." She perceived quietly, turning around slowly until their eyes met, her back pressed against the marble crypt. Her long blood red hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in soft waves, completely entranced by Mark's eyes.

"I live in darkness." He murmured huskily, staring down at her, green orbs intense. "So do you, Chasity."

It wasn't a question. They both knew it. He could see the torch light flickering off her blood red hair, loving the color. It suited her. Mark took a chance and leaned down, capturing her lips gently with his, running his tongue between the creases of her lips, coaxing them to open for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Her hands pressed against his chest, ready to push him away, but the feeling of his lips on hers was too explosive and too good to ignore. Instead, Chasity bunched the material of his beater in her hands and pulled Mark closer, feeling him lift her to sit on the marble crypt as he stepped between her legs. She kissed him back as her arms wrapped around his neck, a soft moan emanating from her lips. Chasity could feel the power from this man, his brute strength and the danger, not to mention he was incredibly sexy. She also knew he was going to have black lipstick all over his lips when they finally broke for air, but had a feeling Mark wouldn't mind.

Having sex with Chasity on top of this crypt in this mausoleum was a very delicious thought. It made Mark's already hot blood begin to boil, his hands moving to her legs. Drawing them around his waist, Mark pulled her forward until he could feel the heat coming from between her legs, growling softly in her mouth. He wanted her more than any other woman he came in contact with in his life. It didn't help Chasity was setting him on fire just by pressing her luscious body against his.

Pulling the rubber band out of his hair and tossing it to the side, Chasity ran her fingers through his soft dark auburn tresses, kissing him back with equal amount of passion. It'd been forever since she last had sex, a few years at least, not finding anyone she was remotely interested in...until now. Mark lived in the darkness like her and she couldn't think of a better place to have sex with him than right here.

"Mark..." Chasity breathed against his lips when they finally parted, her lips swollen and most of her black lipstick was off, running her thumb across his to wipe it away.

Her grey eyes were now deep silver clouds, hazed over with desire as she kissed him again. She knew his reputation, but it didn't matter to her. Chasity was on birth control so she wasn't worried about getting pregnant as she reached down to unsnap his jeans.

Mark loved a woman who wasn't afraid of him and, from the way she acted, Chasity didn't seem the least bit scared. His forest green eyes watched as she freed his erection, studying her intently. He wasn't the least bit shy, not minding his throbbing cock proudly standing at attention, a slight smirk adorning his lips.

"This needs to go." He rumbled, grabbing the bottom of her hoodie and pulled it up, grunting in approval when she rose her arms over her head, letting it fall to the crypt.

Beneath the hooded sweatshirt, she wore a black tank top that removed with it, leaving her clad in a black bra. "This does too." She murmured, pushing his beater up his massive chest and over his head, letting it join her clothes on the crypt flooring, shivering at how muscular he was.

This was probably going to be their only time together, but Chasity didn't mind it. It wasn't like Mark was going to brag about having sex with her to his friends. He wasn't like that and she knew it. Their lips met again, her hand wrapping around his throbbing shaft, moaning in his mouth as their tongues tangled together.

Mark broke the kiss and knelt down to quickly discard her boots, following up with her pants and panties. Soon her bra was gone as well, leaving her naked for his roaming eyes. A low approving growl sprang from him as he took her in, green eyes darkening even more if it were possible. He pushed his jeans down his hips, pulling her back to him and claimed her lips once more, brushing his cock against her quivering sex.

Chasity moaned against his lips as she felt the heated flesh run up and down her wet sex, kissing him back more demandingly. Her black painted fingernails ran up his back, over his shoulders and down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath her touch. She gasped when he growled against her and began to slowly slide past her slick folds, the kiss breaking as she sighed, her head tilting back along with her hair, hands gripping his shoulders firmly.

"God you are so strong..." She murmured, not believing how gentle he was being with her and locked eyes with him, feeling her breath being stolen from her body.

"Mmmmhmmmm…" Mark groaned at the friction, busy focusing on not ripping her apart.

Chasity felt almost like a virgin, though he doubted she was. Not that Mark had heard anything about her in that context. He just generally knew a virgin when he had one in his arms because they tended to get weepy when he took them. Her walls were pulling him in, forcing him to grit his teeth. Giving it up, Mark just snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of her.

A soft cry escaped her as Chasity felt him fill her to the core, whipping her head back and licked her lips hungrily, the pain mixing with pleasure searing through her. Oh this man was evil, very evil indeed, and she loved it! Chasity could feel the burning of her walls and ran her fingers up his neck to his hair, gripping it again.

"Oh yes..." She moaned, no weeping, just sheer desire coursing through her body and resonating around the mausoleum. "Take me, Mark." She ordered, her mouth right by his ear in a low sultry voice, smirking when he growled again. Mark began snapping his hips back and forth, thrusting inside her hot receptive body. "Oh that's it...oh harder!"

His hands moved underneath her ass, guiding Chasity in time with his thrusts, slamming her body against his, feeling her breasts against his chest. He growled again. A wicked smile formed on his lips as he pressed her down, watching as she lay back on the crypt. Her blood red hair splayed around her as Mark grabbed hold of his hips, staring down at her as he powered in and out of her willing body.

The feeling of the marble against her skin made this moment even more erotic. Allowing him to take her to the dark depths of an unknown abyss. The sheer power made her head spin. Sounds of flesh smacking flesh reverberated off the walls of the crypt, the torch making her body ignite in a soft orange glow along with his. His tattoos were amazing and the way his arms flexed along with his hands...Chasity was in heaven as she lost herself, digging her nails into his skin lightly, feeling her release building.

That hot coil forming in her stomach threatened to spring free at any given moment. Her eyes slammed shut as Chasity tried fighting if off as hard as she could, not wanting this to end yet. Dipping his head, Mark trailed his tongue from her naval up to her breasts, drawing a perk nipple into his mouth. Gently gliding his teeth across it, Mark cupped her other breast in a hand, moaning ruggedly. He could feel her pulsating around him erratically, knowing she was going to cum any moment now, wanting to feel her fall apart.

"Cum for me, Chasity." He ordered hoarsely, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Mmm Mark it feels so good..." Chasity moaned out, which turned into a cry as her walls tightened around him, knowing she was meeting her demise.

She met him for every thrust he produced inside her body, arching her back against him, loving the feel of his tongue and mouth on her breasts, her nipples becoming instantly erect. With a few more deep thrusts, Chasity couldn't take it anymore. She felt her walls close in around him, milking his hardened shaft for everything he was worth and wrapped him in her warmth.

"Oh Mark!" She shrieked out, shuddering from the sheer intensity, feeling his grip on her hips increase as he began filling her with his seed. "Yes, oh yes Mark!"

"FUCK!"

Mark's green eyes flew down to meet dark grey, never stopping pumping into her body. Even though it felt like he had to rip himself away as her inner walls greedily clung to him, it had to end at some point. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he could feel himself going limp inside of her, bending down to kiss her hungrily.

"Thank you." He whispered against her lips, knowing Chasity could have all too easily turned him down. What an experience. It would have been a shame to miss this with her.

Chasity smiled back at him, nodding as she caressed his face with her hand, kissing him back softly and reluctantly pulled away, needing to breathe. "Thank you as well, Mark." She replied gently, slowly sliding down from the marble crypt and gathered her clothes.

They dressed in silence, though Chasity left her black hooded sweatshirt off, too hot at the moment and the cool night air would be a definite reprieve. The realization of what she just did and who she did it with would hit her later. For now, Chasity would bask in the fact someone found her attractive and wanted her, even if it was just for sex. Before she could walk out of the mausoleum, Mark took her hand, gently tugging her back into his arms and tenderly kissed her.

"You staying here or going back to campus?" He asked, letting her go to finish snapping his jeans, smirking when her eyes darted down, green eyes slowly returning to their normal emerald green.

"Probably staying here." She softly replied, finishing dressing by slipping her boots on.

A shiver coursed down her spine as she stared back into his green eyes, Chasity wouldn't mind several more rounds with Mark. Cracking a small smile, Chasity walked past him out of the mausoleum, the cool air feeling wonderful on her heated skin. Mark growled softly, watching her swaying backside again and smirked, licking his lips. If he had his way, this would become a repeat performance. Reaching out, he grabbed Chasity by the wrist and pulled her back against him again, bending down to kiss her one last time.

"See you around, darlin'." Mark murmured against her lips before letting go, brushing past her, his long legs quickly carrying him away.

Grey eyes watched him go and knew that's probably why he followed her to begin with, to properly 'thank' her for helping him and Glen out. That was fine. Chasity wrapped her arms around herself and walked back through the cemetery to resume her writing. Though all she could think about was what she just did. She'd just had sex in a cemetery with Mark Calaway of all people! Tears swelled in her eyes as she put her notebook away and buried her face in her knees, knowing nobody could hear or see her.

'What have I done?' She thought, trembling slightly as the realization crashed over her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" John demanded when Mark walked up to them, looking like a cat that ate the canary, STILL being restrained by Glen. He groaned when he was abruptly let go, falling face first to the pavement.

"None of your goddamn business." Mark grunted, nodding at Glen and walked past them. "Don't need a ride tonight, Jacobs." He called over his shoulder.

"Sounds like he already got one, wouldn't you say, Cena?"

~!~

"John, I don't want to talk about it."

"What the hell happened, Chas?" John demanded for the 5th time that afternoon, stopping her by turning her around to face him. He stared down into her tormented grey eyes that were outlined in heavy black eyeliner with blood red eye shadow. "Did he...?"

"No." She whispered, lowering her head slightly, half ashamed and half embarrassed, trying to keep her cheeks from flaming.

"You liked it." It came out as a statement not a question.

"I'm not talking about this with you, John. There are just SOME things you don't get or need to know about my life, alright?"

"You...in a graveyard with...CALAWAY?" His voice wasn't loud enough to be overheard, more like a raised whisper. "I can't...oh...man..." John just shook his head. "I'm gonna go to class, catch you later, Chas." He murmured, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walked off, his bag slung over his shoulder, head down. He couldn't even begin wrapping his mind around that.

To be honest, Chasity couldn't understand it either or why she even allowed it to happen. She had no control and the moment was right...Chasity groaned, knowing John was upset with her. Not able to deal with it right now, Chasity went to class to take her test, the only one she had for the day.

Afterwards, Chasity decided to go to Barnes & Noble, walking since she didn't have a car at the moment. She didn't mind it and wore a long velvet black skirt with a long sleeved black shirt. A black leather jacket accompanied her since it was chilly and blood red tinted glasses covered her eyes to block the sunlight out with her steel toed boots on. A black Harley Davidson idled alongside her, the sunlight gleaming off the graveyard scene that adorned it.

"Need a ride, darlin'?" Mark drawled in a deep voice, staring at her out of black sunglasses, wearing blue jeans and a black leather vest today –the weather didn't bother him-, his long hair hanging freely down his back.

Chasity jumped when she noticed who was beside her, pulling her headphones from her ears, having had Nightwish blasting. "What did you say?" When he repeated the question, Chasity looked nervous as she slowly slid her blood red glasses off, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to Barnes & Noble, are you sure you want to give me a ride there?" When Mark made a face, she cracked a small smile back at him. "That's what I thought. I'll be fine, it's just down the street anyway."

"Get on, darlin'. I can drop you off, not like I have to go inside." Mark coaxed with a smirk. Down the street was ten blocks, this girl either enjoyed her walking or was deluded. When Chasity hesitated, he sighed. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about last night?"

"No, of course not." She quickly replied, taking another step toward him and felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her against his muscular body. "It was truly a moment I'll forever treasure, Mark." She whispered softly in his ear and seen him crack a small smile, thankful he hadn't brushed her off after their night of passion.

Hiking her skirt up, Chasity managed to mount the back of his motorcycle expertly. She set her bag in front of her and wrapped her arms around his waist, not used to motorcycle rides, closing her eyes as they took off down the street. The smell of Mark intoxicated Chasity as she felt his hand cover hers with a small smile that made her heart skip a beat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark had no problem steering with one hand, it was a straight shot down the road. Of course, they were getting a lot of interesting stares, which he honestly didn't care about. No doubt, Chasity didn't either. The Loner and the Freak, he could imagine the gossip and knew Glen would get a kick out of it. There was a headache coming on. Mark finally came to a stop, pulling up onto the sidewalk, ignoring the angry looks and shouts he got.

"Front door service, darlin'."

Chasity chuckled softly as she dismounted the motorcycle with his help, turning to face him as she put her bag over her shoulder, having tucked her blood red shades away. "Thank you for the ride, Mark." Chasity said softly and closed her eyes briefly when his knuckle brushed against her pale cheek, slowly opening them to stare into those deep emerald gems. She honestly didn't care what people thought of her, at least there was one person out there who lived in the same darkness she did, who understood it fully.

"You're most welcome, Chasity." He murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against hers, grinning as he pulled back. "See you around, darlin'."

Mark waited until she backed up before driving off, ignoring oncoming traffic as he navigated the busy lane. Randy Orton had watched all of that from inside the bookstore, shaking his head and went back to perusing the shelves. Letting out a trembling sigh, Chasity turned around and headed inside Barnes & Noble toward the Fantasy/Goth section.

She needed to clear her mind and figured a good vampire story would do it. Chasity had been reading the Blue Blood Series and tapped her chin in thought as she began looking. She would purchase a book and get something from the Starbucks coffee shop inside before settling in to read. Mark perplexed her because Chasity knew what his reputation was like. He messed around; he wasn't a saint, but honestly nobody was in this day and age and Chasity had allowed him to have her in a mausoleum. But it was delicious and Chasity shivered at the memory, pushing that thought to the side and picked up the book she was looking for.

"Anything interesting?" Randy asked from behind, carrying a few books under his arm.

One for a report he was writing and wanted some background information on, another a biography of one of his favorite musicians. His eyes moved to the books behind her, noting what kind they were and somehow was not surprised. Chasity jumped, for the second time that day and slowly turned around to face Randy, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Jesus you scared me." He chuckled, causing her to clear her throat and shrugged as she held up her second installment of the Blue Blood Series called Revelations. "Just came here for this and possibly a cup of coffee." Chasity hadn't had Starbucks in a while and sighed, staring back into his electric blue eyes. "I never thanked you for helping me last night..." Had all that really happened in the span of one night?

"Don't worry about it, like I said before, I felt bad about my moronic friends dousing you with beer." Randy said with an easy smile, flashing his own book. "I was planning on doing the same thing." Actually, he hadn't been, but...a wager was a wager after all. "Nice seeing you, Chasity." Flashing another smile, he headed to pay for his books.

Chasity didn't say anything in reply and turned around to glance at the selection, deciding to purchase another book about supernaturalism and went to pay for her items. Randy was just walking out of the store as she glanced back at him, still wondering what his story was and why he was being so friendly toward her. After that, Chasity walked across the store to the Starbucks, ordering a French vanilla cappuccino along with a coffee cake and began reading, eating and drinking slowly.

Randy had no sooner stepped outside when Michelle McCool and her best friend Maryse appeared, both offering him way too inviting smiles. There was a downside to being a popular athlete, such as bed hopping attention seeking bitches. He immediately rounded back into the store and hightailed it to Chasity, ducking his face behind a book.

"Hide me." He whispered, peeking over the top and hoped the two didn't come in. After all, it was a place filled with books that might overload their brains.

"What the-" She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Michelle and Maryse looking through the windows, which were tinted. "Unless they come in, I think you're relatively safe." Chasity replied, mildly annoyed and sipped her coffee while turning the page of her book.

Honestly, why was Randy even talking to her? Did he forget who he was and who she was? Apparently so. Randy could have been hiding behind that freak of nature Mark Calaway at the moment and he wouldn't have cared, so long as he didn't have to listen to those two mindless broads fawning over him. Dropping not so subtle hints about how much they'd like to show their 'appreciation' and 'school spirit', it made Randy ill at the thought.

"Christ..." He groaned, moving away from her and walked to the counter to order a coffee, wondering if he could sneak out the back to his car.

When it looked like he would join her, Chasity wondered why she couldn't acquire a moment's pace. She had to get her mind off of last night, though she still felt she owed Randy something. So she decided not to say anything to him and flipped another page, losing herself in her book and took a bite out of her cake while Randy sat down across from her. Maybe if Chasity ignored him long enough he would get the hint and leave.

Randy used her as a smokescreen for the most part, crossing an ankle over his knee and opened his book. He didn't need to talk to Chasity; just being seen in a 5 foot radius of her was bound to scare off any female admirers, the persistent blonde broads included. He sipped his coffee, relaxing somewhat.

After finishing half of her book, Chasity looked outside and seen it was dark, bringing the life and fire in her grey eyes. "This has been...interesting. Have a good night, Randy." She murmured quietly.

Walking out of the coffee shop, after dumping her garbage, Chasity headed out of the book store as the cool night air assaulted her. The cemetery wasn't far away. She headed in that direction, her blood red hair flowing in the breeze, bag over her shoulder and soaked in the darkness as the crescent shaped moon shined down on her. Randy had forgotten about her, seeing the time and groaned, closing his book. After tossing away his now empty cup, he headed outside, groaning when he got slammed into his car face first.

"What the-" Randy growled, pressing his muscular arms against the car and pushed away, forcing Glen to back off. He turned around, eyes widening at the switchblade.

"Think you're cute, don'tcha, Orton?"

Chasity turned around at the commotion, grey eyes widening at the sight before her. Glen had a switchblade and was looking to slice and dice Randy. Not thinking twice about it, she dropped her bag and rushed over, standing in front of Glen with narrowed grey eyes.

"Back off, Jacobs." Chasity ordered, her heart pounding in her chest at the sight of the switchblade. "It's over and done with. You owe me for saving your ass from the police. So back off right now and walk away."

He didn't have a choice. Chasity was ordering him, knowing it would get back to Mark and honestly didn't care. They owed her, whether they liked it or not, and she was calling her favor in now.

"I don't owe you shit, girl." Glen snapped, refusing to play by anyone's rules except his own. Favors rarely meant anything to him, unless of course there was something in it for him. "So why don't you get to stepping before I hurt you too?"

It was one thing for Glen to be threatening him, another for threatening Chasity. Taking advantage of Glen being distracted, Randy grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it behind the big man's back. Watching absentmindedly as the switchblade dropped to the ground, Randy grabbed Glen's neck and banged his head on the top of his sports car.

"You owe her an apology."

Chasity blinked as she stared back at the pissed off Glen Jacobs, swallowing hard and gently reached out to touch Randy's arm. "It's not worth it. Let him go." She softly commanded, wondering why on earth she was getting involved in all of this. Glen was Mark's best friend and Randy was...what the hell was she thinking? "I-I have to go. You look like you have this handled." Chasity didn't wait and ran over to her bag, picking it up, taking off down the sidewalk, needing to get away from there as far and fast as possible.

"You realize when Calaway finds out you're moving in on his property, he's going to kill you, right?" Glen said conversationally, sounding amused, even from his place hunched over the car, his forehead throbbing.

"What the HELL are you talking about? Actually, I don't even want to know. Stay away from her, Jacobs." Randy snarled, kicking the switchblade underneath his car before shoving Glen aside and slipping into the driver's seat.

He glanced at the other man as he pulled away from the curb, barely missing Glen's toes. This was supposed to be a bet, damn it. Not some complicated, watch his back kind of deal. Randy glowered as he navigated the crowded campus streets, wondering what the big deal was.

No doubt another party, one he would not be attending. He ignored Cody and Ted's shouts from across the parking lot as he hurried across the pavement. How the hell was he supposed to get close enough to Chasity to sleep with her if she was already involved with someone? Someone who had no qualms about injuring a person, badly? Randy couldn't.

Breathing hard, Chasity finally arrived in the cemetery, entering from the back entrance and pressed a hand to her pounding heart, tears filling her eyes. What the hell was she doing? She hated Randy Orton! He was just like the others, he didn't live in the darkness and she had sex with Glen's best friend the previous night!

Chasity had to sit down on her favorite rock and stare straight ahead before burying her face in her knees, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks. What ever happened to her minding her own business and being invisible? Now it seemed everywhere she turned someone was bugging her and it didn't sit well with Chasity to put it mildly.

After having her cry, Chasity decided she wasn't going to let this bother her. What happened with Mark was just sex, plain and simple. He didn't want her for more than that; he wasn't the type to commit so to speak. As far as Randy, he had officially lost his mind. Chasity chalked it up to brain damage and decided to stay out of everyone's business from now on. She wanted no part of it. Pulling out her notebook, Chasity began writing, letting the peace and tranquility overtake her, something only this cemetery could grant.

~!~

"You seen Chas?" John demanded, watching as Mark downed a beer and frowned when he crushed the empty can in his fist, tossing it over his shoulder. "That's littering, you know that right?"

"Do you think I honestly care?" Mark grunted, sitting on the hood of someone's car, a half gone six pack beside him. "Haven't seen her...yet, why?"

"I'm right here." Chasity stated from behind, crossing her arms in front of her chest and sighed when John rushed over to her, hugging her close. "I'm alright." She whispered softly.

"Everyone's talking about what happened with Randy and Glen." John told her, completely ignoring Mark, his eyes trained on his best friend. "What the hell were you thinking, Chas?"

"I'm not sure and what's done is done. I'm going up to my dorm to hide from the world." Even the darkness couldn't save her from what was happening and that just made her both sad and angry. "Good night, John." She walked away, heading for her building.

John rounded on Mark, only to find the guy already off the car, turning to see him following Chasity and groaned. He went to follow only to wind up slipping on an empty beer can and fell backwards, groaning. "Damn litterbug..." He grunted, not amused.

"What happened tonight with Glen and Randy?" Mark demanded, easily catching up with her and then matching her stride, not having heard a thing. That could have been because people generally steered clear of him.

She stopped and turned to face him, staring up into his green eyes. "Glen pulled out a switchblade on Orton and...I stopped it." Chasity looked away from him and closed her eyes, feeling her insides quaking. "I didn't want Glen being arrested for murder and it looked like that's exactly what was going to happen. I told him to leave Orton alone, told him he owed me for saving him from the cops." It was the truth in her mind and Chasity wasn't going to back down from it. "I don't want to be involved in this anymore, Mark, and I want to go back to being invisible."

Mark figured whatever Glen did was Glen's business. If the guy was stupid enough to pull a knife on someone in front of people, then he deserved to go to prison. "You never were invisible, Chasity." He said, reaching out to cup her chin. "Not to me."

He had never shown any interest in her until now so Chasity couldn't help feeling skeptical of this situation, the doubt shining clearly in her eyes. "What is this about, Mark?"

She pulled back, only for his arm to wrap around her waist, yanking her flush against his body. Her hands planted on his chest, their eyes locked and Chasity moaned when his lips softly caressed hers. Her heart pounded furiously as her fingers delved in Mark's auburn tresses and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up to be level with him.

"What does it feel like, Chasity?" Mark returned, moving his lips down her jaw line to brush against her pulse point. "You say you were invisible, maybe you just didn't notice people paying attention to you, darlin'. Hmm?" His lips caressed her earlobe, his breath hot against her skin. "Stay with me tonight."

She slowly pulled back to stare in his eyes, swallowing hard by the intense haze that came over them. "Last night wasn't just a onetime deal was it?" She quietly whispered, already knowing the answer.

Mark's mouth found hers again, this time more passionate and demanding, forcing her to melt against him. Chasity had never stayed the night with any guy before on campus, hearing horror stories, and just had an inclination Mark would never hurt her. He was different and let the darkness consume him fully like her, that thought bringing a smile to Chasity's lips.

"Alright."

"Just what I hoped to hear." Mark chuckled, slowly setting Chasity down and let her body slide against his, his eyes never leaving hers.

A onetime deal indeed not. Any woman who was willing to have a romp on top of a crypt was a woman Mark had to get to know; to explore. Definitely not a onetime deal. Taking Chasity's hand in his, Mark gently tugged her towards his dorm, where he had his own room. His roommate had found it prudent to bunk in the laundry room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She looked around when they arrived, not surprised when he didn't turn the light on. Chasity set her bag down against the wall, her eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly, and felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind. Her head rested back against his strong chest, standing with him for a minute and then felt Mark guide her to the bed.

She lay down and felt his arms wrap around her waist, spooning against her. Everything about Mark drew Chasity in, though she rarely spoke to the man, only being there when they had a special 'job' to do for her best friend. None of that mattered though as Chasity snuggled against the pillow while he caressed her side.

Mark was just enjoying lying next to her, something he never did with any of his flings. Find them, fuck them hard and forget them. The three F's were his motto, though none of those flings compared to Chasity. Lazily, he ran his fingertips down her arm to her thigh, skimming the velvet skirt she wore, then back up to her leather jacket.

As comfortable as this was, the leather jacket had to go. Chasity sat up, taking it off and set it beside her bag, before laying back down, leaving her clad in a long sleeved black shirt, nothing special. She didn't dress to impress anyone. Chasity was her own person. She shivered when she heard Mark growl behind her.

However long this lasted between them, Chasity would enjoy it and then move on, knowing Mark was definitely the screw them and leave them type of guy. That's just how he was and she knew it, yet was willing to dive in head first with no regrets. On some sick level Chasity enjoyed feeling exquisite pain. Mark rolled Chasity onto her back, gliding his hands down her legs to her boot covered calves, unzipping the leather and slowly removed each one, setting them aside the bed on the floor.

"I want you," He informed her, his tone laced with an almost dark seductive quality. "For more than a night, Chasity."

He hovered over her body, his lips almost, but not quite, touching hers. Chasity lifted her hips to help him along, her skirt now lying on the floor along with her boots, clad in black silk panties. Her legs parted with his huge hands, feeling her breathing quicken along with her heart rate.

"I want you too, Mark."

Her eyes drifted shut, her black painted lips parting slightly and Chasity moaned when he kissed her again. Running her hand up his strong muscular back, Chasity ended up removing his shirt, needing to feel his heated skin against hers, losing herself completely in him. However long Mark wanted her, Chasity was going to soak it in; there was no turning back.

"Mark, that motherfucker Orton is about to find his goddamn throat slit in his sleep!" Glen growled, throwing the door open and stormed in, flicking on the light. He cocked an eyebrow when he seen Chasity beneath Mark, a smirk on his lips. "Can anyone get in on this?"

"Get the fuck out of here!"

Chasity gasped, too breathless to scream and pulled the blanket over her, grey eyes widened while Mark stood up from the bed. The passion miasma in her mind was slowly lifting as she wrapped her arms around herself before gripping her blood red hair in her fingers, wondering what the hell she was doing here. She was actually about to have sex with him again for a second night in a row! Mark wanted her though, what was wrong with that? Confliction twisted her expression as she simple waited, her back pressed against the wall, glad her tank top hadn't come off.

"After we have a little chat. Her friend, Rando, needs a lesson in manners."

Mark sighed heavily, looking down at Chasity, the longing evident in his green eyes. Finally, he turned his head towards Glen. "Not my problem. Just let it go, your joke backfired, man."

"Only because-" Glen didn't get to finish as he was literally shoved out of the room, crashing right through the opposite door.

"He's not my friend." Chasity instantly corrected, most of her black lipstick off as she wiped the rest of it away and Mark joined her in bed seconds later. "I don't even associate with those beings."

Chasity sounded disgusted at the thought and wrapped her arms around herself, only for Mark's lips to softly caress hers. Leading her down on the bed again, Mark made quick work of the blanket, tossing it to the floor with the pile of clothes forming. The thought of Randy Orton being her friend made her sick, but Chasity managed to push the wretched accusation out of her mind. Mark was an incredible distraction as she ran her fingers through his hair, pressing herself fully against him, melting.

Mark could care less if Randy was her friend, busy undressing Chasity. Knowing Glen wouldn't be stupid enough to come back and everyone usually avoided his door like it had the plague sticking to it. As long as Orton knew she was off limits, there wouldn't be any problems. The only person he could see being a potential thorn in his side was her buddy John Cena and that would easily be remedied soon enough.

After that second night with Mark, everyone knew who she was with and Chasity honestly didn't care. She had a light in her eyes that hadn't been there before and John even noticed it. It'd been two weeks since her and Mark's fling, relationship, whatever it was called started and Chasity found it hard not to think about him. He was constantly on her mind everywhere she went, interrupting her writing, though she refused to let her schoolwork suffer. John was badgering her about what was going on, wondering if Chasity truly was insane to be with Mark Calaway, who was one of the most dangerous men on campus.

"John..." Chasity growled warningly, shaking her head as they walked down the hallway of the building. "Look, I want to be with him, for however long it is."

"Do you REALIZE what people are saying?"

"Since when have I cared what these mindless beings think or feel?"

She had a point as John sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. "Look Chasity, I just don't want you getting hurt, girl. I care about you. You're my best friend and he has a rep that's bad news."

"It doesn't matter." Her voice was soft and low as she pressed a hand against his chest. "Whatever pain comes my way, I will embrace it because it reminds me I'm alive."

~!~

"Bet is off." Randy said, walking between Ted and Cody, all three of them on their way to football practice. "She's with Calaway, you think she's going to fucking sleep with me while she's with him? She's a freak, not suicidal."

"Aww man." Cody groaned, then smirked. "Fine, you forfeit, pay up bitch."

Ted just shook his head as Randy co-cocked Cody, watching Cody stumble back then fall on his backside in the grass. "You know better."

"So you're really going to give up that easily?" Cody demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest, staring at his leader of their group with a raised eyebrow. "Come on man, you're Randy Keith Orton, you can overcome a moron like Calaway any day of the week! What woman wouldn't want you over that freak?"

Ted smirked, chuckling softly. "Maybe he just doesn't want to deal with her. Though I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that gothic ass."

Cody winced when Ted was on his back a second later, holding his jaw, shaking his head. "No...YOU know better."

"Look, just chill out guys." Randy said, staring at his friends. "We all know Calaway, he'll get bored with her soon enough. So let's say the bet isn't over, but being put on hold. When he dumps her, which we all know he will, I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"You are EVIL."

Ted stroked his chin in thought, tapping his finger with his chin just as Michelle McCool came their way, a smirk tilting the corners of his lips. "Hey Michelle, come here a sec."

"Oh no..."

Ted ignored Cody and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, staring down at her appreciatively before glancing at Randy. "We have a little job for you, my dear..."

Cody knew this wasn't a good idea considering Randy looked like he was going to blow up and vacated.

"Any job you have for me requires instant payment." Michelle said bluntly, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder with a derisive snort, shooting Randy a hungry look.

"Ted, what are you doing?" Randy demanded, grabbing his friend by the arm and shaking him so hard his teeth rattled. "I don't WANT any help with this."

Ted sighed as he watched Randy stalk away, shaking his head, wondering idly if his friend felt more for the Goth than what he was letting on.

~!~

Chasity walked out of classroom, feeling fulfilled now that her test was out of the way, the second one. The sun was setting on the horizon and John was nowhere to be found, so he was more than likely off with Mickie somewhere. They were an item at the moment, just like her and Mark, though she had no idea when it would end. All good things came to an end, Chasity learned that quickly. Before she got too far, she was jerked back between a gap in the buildings.

Smirking, Mark pressed her back against the brick wall, lifting Chasity up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Miss me?" He didn't give her time to answer and plundered her mouth with his, strong hands running up and down her sides.

Chasity instantly returned the kiss, moaning softly, and sighed when they pulled apart for air a few minutes later, resting her forehead against his. "Yes I did." She answered after taking a few deep breaths, holding onto his shoulders. She wore black jeans with a midnight blue tank top, her hair down, makeup the same as always only with midnight blue eye shadow. "Maybe I should stop wearing my dark lipstick since it always ends up on you." Chasity joked, wiping it off his soft red lips with the pad of her thumb, those green eyes glittering back at her.

Two dark souls who were finding company in each other is what Chasity chalked them up as.

"Maybe." Mark murmured, catching her thumb between his teeth, sucking it for a moment and let go, kissing her again. "Or maybe not. Black lipstick on you is fuckin' hot." He growled, green eyes darkening. Reluctantly, Mark let her down, stepping back and leaned against the opposite building, studying her thoughtfully. "You got class this afternoon?"

"No, just finished my last class for the day actually." Chasity smirked, knowing he called the day afternoon when twilight broke because they always stayed up until the sun came out. Sometimes she paid for it, especially on Monday mornings when she had a class at 9 AM, but it was a beautiful Friday night and she had the weekend to do whatever fancied her. "Why do you ask?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going out." Mark stated, reaching out to lightly tug her hair, smirking when she scowled. "Do it again, you look sexy when you're pouting." He teased, tugging again. Mark caught her fist before it could connect, kissing her knuckles. "Mmm darlin', you know I like it rough." He growled, biting gently.

"I'll give you rough in a minute, Calaway." She threatened playfully and reciprocated by yanking on his hair. Letting out a squeal of surprise when he lifted her up over his shoulder, Chasity purred in his ear when he slapped her backside, wiggling it and laughed softly when he did it again. "You're not the only one who likes it rough." Chasity reminded him, remembering their last encounter. She had him bound to the bed and had her wicked way with her special toys, including a black feather. Mark had thoroughly enjoyed himself before she finally took pity on him. "So where are we going, my Dark Rider?"

"Some party Austin is throwing." Mark said, squeezing her backside none too gently, caressing her for a moment before delivering another sharp smack. "I wouldn't bother at all, but he's taking off for a few weeks to attend some bullshit thing with his folks. And I can't go out without my Dark Queen by my side, now can I?"

For some reason, the sentiment sent a shiver down Chasity's spine as she smiled, nodding as he set her down on her feet and kissed him softly. "You do have a point, though I wouldn't have minded-" His finger pressed against her lips, hushing her and sighed resignedly with just a nod, gently pulling his finger away. "Would you mind terribly if I went to my room to change?"

"Depends, what are you planning on changing into and can I watch?" Mark asked, completely serious as he stared down at her. He knew she wasn't big on parties and normally backed out of them, which in turn led him to stay behind as well. They could throw a party between the two of them more entertaining than anything else. But this was one of his few friends, of sorts.

"Nothing special, just my normal wear." She giggled when he repeated what he had said earlier, only referring to her clothes being 'fucking hot'. "I won't be long. You can come if you want too."

Chasity smacked him when he reversed that, saying it was her who would be cumming and shook her head, guiding him to her dorm building. It was just across the way from the building her class for that day had been in, glad that test was out of the way. She knew she did fine on it, but was always nervous with results. Chasity opened her door to her dorm room, letting Mark in.

"Yes I have a singles." She informed him, knowing nobody wanted to bunk with her and went to her closet.

"So do I, of sorts."

Mark grinned, leaning against the wall, his eyes raking in the room thoughtfully. She was just like him, a creature of the night and it made him almost smile. His single of course was actually a double minus the roommate, who had apparently tired of living in the laundry room and had -from what Mark had heard- moved into a closet.

Her room was totally black, the walls painted and the window was covered with a blanket from her favorite movie The Crow. She had posters of it along with her favorite bands on the black walls, her carpet black as well along with her bedding. Everything was black in her life, even Mark, though he probably appreciated her taste.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chasity sifted through the clothes in her closet, every piece of clothing associating with black. Deciding on a dark purple and black corset top that zipped up the side and laced in the back, Chasity chose a black skirt that had rips in it for style and went to her knees. She noticed Mark devouring her visually and shook her head, pulling her tank top off along with her leather jacket, black bra and panties. Lacing up the corset with ease, Chasity zipped it before slipping her jeans off and replaced them with the skirt. Finally, she pulled her two inch knee high boots on, deciding against wearing the ones with the spiked heel.

Mark would protect her, that she was sure, from anyone who tried messing with her. Chasity quickly redid her makeup, having a special remover she used, basically replacing the midnight blue eye shadow with purple, her lips painted the same color. She put a black and purple choker on that matched her corset and took some of her other necklaces off. Finally just deciding on the choker, Chasity left her bracelets on.

"Okay I think I'm ready." She said finally, leaving her hair down and brushed it out, letting it hang down to her back in waves.

"You think? You sure?" Mark drawled teasingly, mocking checking the time on a watch he wasn't wearing, snorting when she shook her hairbrush at him. "Woman, you were fine going naked." He reconsidered, a scowl forming on his lips at the thought of other men seeing her naked and shook his head. "Scratch that, maybe something more covering."

Chasity stared at him hardening and crossed her arms in front of her chest, piercing grey eyes narrowed slightly. "Or I just won't go." She shot back defensively, staring at him.

If there was one thing Chasity didn't tolerate, it was people telling her what to wear and how to dress. She did what she wanted; John had learned that quickly the first time he'd asked her to wear color. He got a kick to his balls for his troubles, though she knew if she did that to Mark she would probably die. Chasity wasn't stupid after all, highly intelligent in fact, and the corset was tight, but it didn't show anything off, not even a small portion of her cleavage. She hated showing her body off and her hair covered her bare shoulders.

"Woman, you need to learn to take a joke." Mark said flatly, wondering why the hell she had to get so damn defensive all of the time. If she hadn't learned by now he was the one person who could truly accept and appreciate her the way she was, then he didn't know how else to prove it to her. "If you don't want to go, fine. I don't care, Chasity." He sighed, shaking his head.

Chasity frowned, knowing that was uncalled for, sighing as she dropped down on her bed, her head lowered. "I'm sorry." She whispered, rubbing her temples and reached out to take his hand. "This is just...I'm still trying to get used to this, Mark." She admitted, standing up and walked over as she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. "That was out of line, I'm sorry. Of course I want to go with you."

Mark grinned, bending down the few inches that separated them to kiss her forehead. "Good, come on darlin'." Lacing his fingers with hers, he opened the door and guided her out into the hallway, rolling his eyes when he seen John coming. "Great...super moron to ruin the day."

"Hey Chas, wanna go catch a flick with me?" John asked, ignoring Mark completely, his blue eyes downcast. "Mickie just broke up with me...again."

Mark snorted.

"Actually, I have plans with Mark tonight. We're attending his friend's going away party." She replied softly, seeing the anguish in John's blue eyes and sighed heavily, touching his shoulder. "Tomorrow, you and I will go see a movie." Chasity promised, seeing him brighten up again, knowing he was still getting used to seeing her with Calaway, but slowly warming up to the idea. "I'll call you and set up a time whenever I get up."

"Which means you might want to reschedule for the day after tomorrow. We're going to be busy as hell tonight and you'll probably wind up sleeping all day and half the night."

John's blue eyes narrowed at the look on Mark's face, shaking his head. "Forget it, Chas. Spend time with your boyfriend, boss, whatever the hell he is to you." He muttered, turning and walking away.

"John, wait!" She ripped her hand out of Mark's grasp, grey eyes shooting daggers back at him. "On second thought, a movie sounds a lot better than a party."

Chasity walked over to John, not believing how ridiculous she'd been lately and honestly didn't want to lose her friendship with John over Mark. This was the guy who saw her and didn't give a damn what she wore, how she looked…John accepted her fully and never tried changing her. Tears filled her eyes as she stared into his hurt baby blues and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Go to the party yourself, Mark. I'm spending time with my best friend." Chasity wasn't about to let any man control her, much less Mark Calaway, and her eyes were telling him clearly he was spending tonight, and possibly tomorrow, alone.

Mark stared at her out of narrowed green eyes, wondering exactly what he had apparently done wrong before shrugging, baring his teeth in a broad grin. "Have fun, darlin'." He called after them, winking when John looked back over his shoulder.

"Is it me, or did that sound like a threat?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm sorry, John." She'd barely seen her best friend in the past 2 weeks and felt terrible, the guilt gnawing away at her. "He shouldn't have said that to you, I'm sorry." If Mark hurt her best friend, Chasity would find a way to hurt him. She took John's hand and guided him away from her dorm room after locking it up tightly, feeling paranoid for some reason. "So what movie did you want to go see?"

"Anything that has a lot of blood and guts in it." John said instantly, guiding her towards the parking lot. "No comedy, no romance shit, just straight up blowing shit up and people getting shot at." He frowned, crouching down by his car and groaned, pulling a knife from the tire. "Great, just great." He sighed, burying his face in his free hand. "Not my day, seriously..."

Chasity frowned and took the blade from John, running her fingertips over it, scowling darkly as the initials MWC stared back at her before whipping it into the nearest tree. "That fucking asshole!" She hissed, kicking the tire, the anger radiating off of her in waves. "Come on, we'll walk. It's not that far." She stated, taking his hand, knowing in this big city the movies were open until at least midnight.

The sun had just gone down and one by one the stars were peeking out of the dark velvet sky. Mark walked out of the dorm they had just come from, frowning when he seen the pair walking and scratched his head. He thought John had a car.

John squeezed her hand, sighing. "Sorry Chas, I know you like him." He said softly, not saying 'liked', just in case. "What's his damage though?"

"I knew it was too good to be true, John. Good things don't happen to me and when they do, it's a fluke." Chasity softly replied, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders and leaned against him. "I'm sorry I have been ignoring you lately. It won't happen again." She promised, wiping a stray tear away from her cheek as they walked to the theater, deciding to see the new Friday the 13th movie that Rob Zombie remade.

~!~

"Well...how did it go?"

Ted smirked, shaking his head. "Filching that knife from Calaway was way too easy, man. Then Johnny boy taking her out tonight, kinda like fate WANTS us to win this bet. Randy doesn't know, does he?"

"Do I look stupid to you?"

~!~

"Feel better?" Chasity asked hours later as they walked out of the movie theater, a smile on her face, seeing John's blue eyes sparkling and that familiar fire was in them again.

"Much, I forgot how much I missed you, girl."

"I missed you too, John." She murmured as they went across the street to a small diner and got something to eat before heading back to campus.

"So what are you going to do about Calaway?"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it."

"What do you mean what's she going to do about me?" Mark demanded, pushing away from the building, watching as they spun around to stare at him. "Where's your car, Cena? It's not safe to have her out walking this time of night."

"You're sick in the head, you know that?"

"John..." She held her hand up to stop him, grey eyes telling him she would take care of this. "You know, I really thought you were different." Chasity sounded disappointed and wiped a tear from her cheek when it fell. "I guess 2 weeks is all I get, but that's fine. It was exquisite while it lasted. Your blade is embedded in the tree near John's car. You slashed his tire so we couldn't go to the movies, but we ended up walking so the joke is on you." She stepped back when Mark took a step forward, shaking her head. "Leave me alone Calaway, it's over. Go find someone else because I'm done with the games."

"What the fuck are you talking about Chasity?" Mark demanded, ignoring John's warning to back off and advanced on her. "I was BEHIND you in the fucking dormitory, I didn't touch his fucking-" Mark growled when Cena didn't take the hint, grunting when he got shoved back into a bike rack, wincing slightly.

"Leave her alone, Calaway." John wasn't a small man by any means, not as big as Mark, but he'd be damned if this jackass was going to ignore his best friend's wishes.

"Stop!" Chasity ordered, grey eyes flashing at her best friend, who looked like he was going to pulverize Mark at any given moment. Jesus, she just wanted to be invisible and not have any issues, but she couldn't seem to achieve that. "Your blade has your initials on it, Mark. MWC. Mark William Calaway. And it was in John's tire. You did it. Just please go away. Please."

She wiped more tears away, her heart breaking, accepting the pain willingly. Her eyes closed, tears glittering in the moonlight. Chasity didn't give him time to say anything and took off down the sidewalk, heading toward the cemetery. Once she arrived, Chasity sobbed her heart out on her rock in the cemetery, the pain in her heart agonizing, tears soaking her arms, wiping her eyes and makeup. She walked over to the nearby spring and washed it away, all of it, and stared back into her reflection. She was plain, pale and pathetic as she sat on her knees.

Chasity truly cared about Mark, maybe even loved him, but 2 weeks was too soon to say those words. He lived in the darkness just like her and he'd ruined it by attacking her best friend. John came first in her book, the only guy who ever gave a damn about her. Lowering her head, Chasity slowly stood up and went back to her rock, knowing nobody was there to see her without the mask, and buried her face in her hands as she cried more.

Meanwhile Mark's green eyes spit venom as they narrowed on John since Chasity had bolted. A second later, he had John dangling in the air, his massive hand wrapped around John's windpipe.

"I don't know WHAT you did, but you had better fix it!" He snarled. So that's where his knife had gone, wondering since he had seemingly lost it a few days ago. "Understand me boy?"

When John just spit on him, Mark tossed the smaller man away from him. Hearing the sick thud as John landed on the sidewalk, Mark stormed across the street to his motorcycle. Needless to say, John wasn't able to peel himself off the sidewalk for a long time. The world refused to hold still long enough for him to even raise his head, ignoring the people surrounding him.

"Worked like a charm." Cody said into his cell phone, having conveniently been nearby.

**~!~**

"What do you mean she accused you of slashin' his tire?" Steve demanded, raising a brow at Mark, both of them splitting a case of beer.

Before he ended up killing someone, Mark decided to attend Steve Austin's party to talk to his friend. Glen had pissed him off too much lately, so Steve was the only other friend he could rely on. Granted, Steve had his share of snide remarks and Mark felt like bashing his bald head into the concrete on occasion, but that came with the friendship territory.

"Just as I said." Mark grunted, not understanding what the powerful hold Chasity had on him was. "She wouldn't let me explain either, which pissed me off more."

Steve snorted, shaking his head. "Sounds like a stuck-up bitch to me, man. You're better off cuttin' ties with her and findin' someone else." He ignored Mark's glare, knowing he could speak his mind without being socked in the face.

Most of the time.

"No, fuck that." Mark refused to give up Chasity without a fight, snarling. "She has until Monday and then we're havin' a talk." He'd give her the rest of the weekend to cool down; not blaming her for thinking it was him since it was his blade that slashed John's tire.

"What is so damn special about her?" Steve demanded, never seeing Mark this hung up over a chick in his life. "I've known you for a while and you've always fucked them and forget them, but not her. Why?"

Mark shrugged, honestly not having an answer. "I have no idea, Austin." Mark crushed the beer can in his hand and tossed over his shoulder, feeling helpless. "She's…different."

"Mark, just because she let you fuck her in a cemetery don't mean you need to start stalkin' her. Let her come to you." Steve stated evenly, finishing his own beer and stood up, tossing it in the trash. "Take it from me, pushin' her will only drive her further away and you know I'm right, so get that stupid look off your face."

"Austin, you're pushing it." Mark warned, though no malice injected into his tone. "I'll deal with it my way."

"Suit yourself, just don't be surprised if you lose her, stubborn ass."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For 3 days straight, Chasity did not leave her dorm room, not even for food, just laid in her bed curled up with a tear streaked face. She'd done what she hadn't in a while, the bloody knife lying beside her, the slits in the creases of her elbows. She didn't want to have scars so she didn't cut too deep, just enough to take her mind off of the pain within her soul. When Monday rolled around, Chasity slowly peeled herself from the bed and dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt and black jeans. Applying her mask, black eyeliner and lipstick, Chasity knew she couldn't skip class as tempting as it was.

Mark was waiting for her, wearing light blue jeans and a white beater covered with a black, sleeveless over shirt, his long hair braided back. "Darlin', look whatever you seem to think I did, I-" He sighed when she just walked past him, reaching out to grab her elbow. "Damn it Chas, will you fuckin' listen to me?"

She stared back at him with lifeless grey eyes, swallowing hard and felt him gently push her back against the wall, those green orbs that had haunted her penetrating. "What is it Mark?" Chasity asked tiredly, her hair wet and straight, refusing to do anything with it. She just didn't care right now, not even bothering with her eye shadow like normal. He slashed John's tire out of spite, she knew this, so what more was there to say honestly? "Please don't make this any harder..." She whispered painfully, closing her eyes as the tears formed.

Mark took note that she was hardly wearing any makeup and her hair was...normal. Obviously, Chasity wasn't alright and, as bad it was, he felt happy for a brief moment. It meant she wasn't taking whatever he had supposedly done well or the decision to call it quits. She cared for him.

"Look, I didn't touch John's car. I was BEHIND you, how the hell could I?"

"Leave her alone, Calaway."

"Boy, you looking for another ass whooping?"

Chasity sighed, really not in the mood for this, especially after crying her heart out for the past 3 days. "But it was your blade..." She couldn't let that logic and evidence go, no matter how hard she tried and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Looking up when his hands planted gently on her shoulders, his lips brushed against hers and Chasity couldn't push him away, missing him. "Why should I believe you?"

Ignoring John for the time being, she reached out to caress Mark's face with her hand. Feeling his forehead press against hers as more tears flowed, Chasity closed her eyes. She wanted to believe him in the worst way that he hadn't done it, that he was still the Mark Calaway she was falling for, but the evidence was too concrete. She was so confused.

"Chas, my blade came up missing a few days back, I swear to god, I didn't touch his car." Mark rounded on John. "Did you drive it at all that day?"

"Yeah, right before I showed up at Chas's place." John said awkwardly, not too keen on this jerk calling Chasity 'Chas'. That was HIS name for her.

Chasity felt her knees give out and Mark caught her, blinking, feeling incredibly dizzy. That was probably due to all the stress and lack of eating on her part as Mark lifted her up princess style in his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder. Screw class. She was exhausted and her stomach was killing her along with her arms as Mark carried her back up to her dorm room.

"No wait-"

John stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw, beginning to physically tremble, paling. "Chasity..."

A bloody dagger was lying on her bed, the silver glinting in the dim light of her room. Chasity didn't say a word as more tears poured down her face. Sighing, Mark began pulling her top off. Usually, slicers got their arms or their thighs, places easy to hide. He held out her arms, examining them and inhaled sharply at the slices along the creases of her elbows.

"Cena, get me a soapy washcloth and some gauze. NOW." He barked when John just stood there gawking.

John rushed out in the hallway to the co-ed bathroom, doing as Mark instructed.

"It's nothing." She assured him weakly. "I haven't eaten in 3 days, that's probably why I'm dizzy." Chasity stared up into his green eyes, the pain clearly there and lowered her head as she tried pulling her shirt back on, the dagger now on her nightstand. "Mark, please..." She started crying when he pulled her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her and buried her face in his chest. "I don't do it often..." She whispered. "Only when I feel emotionally pained. It's my way to feel pain in another way." Chasity didn't look up at him as he ran his fingers through her wet hair, having sterilized her arms before leaving the room.

"I'm not criticizing or yelling at you." Mark said gruffly, not caring if she had taken a shower and cleaned them, raising her arm up to show her the fuzz sticking to the crease of her elbow from her clothes. "You shoulda at least bandaged them."

He was discussing how to take care of herself after slicing and dicing. Now Mark knew he was having issues. He cared about her too damn much. Chasity sighed and nodded just as John came back inside, most of her eyeliner wiped away due to the tears.

"Chasity...how long have you..."

"Since I was 14." She whispered in reply while Mark began wrapping her arms, sighing heavily. "I told you I live in darkness, John."

"Yeah, but..."

"I don't do it often. Only once in a while when I'm emotionally pained to the point where I can't handle it. It's my release."

John just held her hand while Mark worked, scared to death for his best friend's wellbeing now.

"You need another outlet, one that doesn't have the potential to go wrong." Mark said firmly. He lived in darkness too, but didn't consider self-mutilation a form of darkness, more like a form of sheer stupidity.

"Do you...need a shrink or something?" John had no idea what to say right now.

Chasity started laughing, standing up when Mark was finished and immediately sat back down when she felt another wave of dizziness hit her. "I've seen 10 therapists, 3 psychiatrists and 5 counselors." She admitted openly, causing John's blue eyes to widen, nodding. "None of them could help me." She was tormented and had every reason to do whatever she felt necessary to get rid of the pain she felt, even if it meant self-mutilation.

"None of them?"

"They're rip-offs and don't know shit about what a person is thinking or feeling. I've learned to accept who I am in society and have learned to adapt." Chasity shrugged and winced when her stomach growled painfully. "I'm skipping class today. I need to eat before I end up becoming an anorexic Barbie doll."

"Okay, this might sound retarded, but...WHY did you go see that many shrinks and WHY was this emotional pain so bad you needed to um…sort it out by hurting yourself physically?"

Maybe not the way he would have worded it himself, but Mark actually couldn't have agreed more, looking at Chasity out of thoughtful green eyes.

It took her a full minute to decipher that before finally understanding what John asked, taking a deep shaky breath. "Most people say they do it because of a bad childhood, bad family, rape, whatever the cause, but I don't honestly know what triggers mine." That was the truth as she stared straight ahead. "Maybe it's because all of my life I've never felt accepted, as cliché as that sounds. Maybe I've always felt the world was against me for whatever reason. There really is no one specific reason. My parents are dead so they have no part to play..." She gripped her hair in her hands. "I can't give you a straight answer because not even I know."

This totally explained why no shrink had been able to help her. Chasity couldn't even give them a bad memory to go off of for a diagnosis and John wasn't even going to attempt it. His role was the best friend, not the best therapist. Sighing, he took her hands and squeezed.

"Don't hate me, but..." John snatched the dagger and bolted out the door. "Getting rid of this!" He voice echoed back to them.

The kid had balls.

Chasity sighed heavily, knowing John was doing what he felt best, though she hadn't cut herself in over a year. Wasn't like she couldn't get another one, her parents had left her to be well off for a while, though she wanted to make money and support herself. Going to college was her way of achieving that, having all the money her parents left her in a separate savings account.

"So now you know just how deep in the darkness I live, Mark." Chasity said after a few minutes of silence between them, staring down at her painted fingernails. "I'm sorry for accusing you of something you did not do."

"Don't confuse darkness with irrationality." Mark said in his usual blunt manner. He never sugarcoated his thoughts for anyone, not even Chasity, a trait that they both shared. "And apology accepted." He stood up, raking a hand over his low hanging tail, looking out the window. "The question is, who used my knife to flatten John's tires..."

"I don't know." Chasity whispered, shaking her head as she sat back down on the bed, seeing him staring out the window.

Chasity wondered briefly what he was thinking. Probably thought she was nutcase and, honestly, who could blame him? Hell, she even thought she had a few screws loose. Sighing, Chasity lay down in bed and closed her eyes, feeling Mark join her, their fingers lacing together. He kissed her forehead tenderly along with a few fresh tears that escaped her eyes, letting her know everything would be fine. Whoever was trying to destroy them was going to pay and pay dearly, that much Chasity vowed.

~!~

"I think the freak couple is back on. He went up with her and her friend Cena, never came back down. Cena did though." Ted sighed, meeting up with Cody after Cody's final exam. "So much for THAT idea."

"Shut up, here comes Randy."

"You two look like you're up to no good."

"Hey Randy." Ted greeted with a smile that looked too innocent for his own good, nudging Cody when he squeaked out the same thing.

They had to figure out the next best way to split up the freak couple, as they grew to call Chasity and Mark. Ted and Cody proceeded to tell Randy what they found out, leaving out the details that they'd been involved with the flashing of Cena's tire. When angry, Randy had a nasty temper that almost matched Mark Calaway's and neither man wanted to be on the receiving end of it.

"So what if they're together, get over it and move on." Randy yawned, not as interested in Chasity's love life as his friends were. That $500 bucks apparently must've been grinding on their nerves or something. "Eventually, he'll fuck her over, then the game can continue."

"Yeah, but that's a long wait..."

~!~

Chasity ate when John returned with McDonald's, thanking him and bit into her hamburger, devouring it whole along with fries and even her drink. Sighing in contentment, she laid back down with Mark. "Don't you ever go to class?" She asked, looking behind her shoulder and seen the smirk tilt his lips, shaking her head. "If you're having trouble, I could help you."

Mark began laughing, reaching into his back pocket and whipped out a paper, passing it to her. "I don't need help, darlin'. I'm straight A's." A tinge of pride entered his voice. "It's my attendance that needs helping." He took the paper back and shoved it back into his pocket, rolling into his side to stare at her. "Don't you have finals?"

"I take my last one tomorrow." She replied, the other class she was going too simply English that she could definitely pass up. Chasity missed class rarely ever so the teacher wouldn't question her about it. "I'm glad I'm with someone who has brains." She stated, hearing him chuckle more and snuggled back against her pillow.

John had left long ago, after making sure she was going to be fine, promising to meet up with him tomorrow after class. Right now Chasity was staring back into those green eyes and leaned up, kissing him softly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Mark held her close, pulling Chasity so she was lying stretched out on top of him, feeling her body pressed against his and sighed in pure contentment.

Her familiar weight was reassuring in a strange way. He had spent the weekend wondering what the hell had been going on. Unable to do much besides drink and curse at whoever had been dumb enough to stumble into his path, mostly Glen since Steve was gone.

"I missed you, darlin'."

"I missed you too." Chasity whispered, pressing her forehead against his and kissed him softly, burying her face in his neck, sighing gently. These past 3 days without him was torture because all she could think about was that night in the mausoleum and how gentle yet rough it'd been, not to mention unforgettable. "I hope we find out who's doing this before something worse happens." She felt Mark lift her chin up as their eyes locked, the assurance there and kissed him again, this time a little deeper.

"I'm sure we can find out." Mark murmured against her lips. "I'll have Glen start snooping around; he's good at finding out information." The big rat bastard. "I'll see what we can dig up, okay?" So far, it all kind of centered on Chasity. Mark's knife, John's car, the link between the two men being her.

Chasity nodded and snuggled against him, feeling like she was right where she belonged, closing her eyes. "Mark?" When he mumbled something incoherent, Chasity smiled and slowly looked up at him. "Will you stay here with me tonight?" She asked, having never invited him to her dorm room. Smiling when he rolled her over to where he hovered over her, Chasity's fingers delved in his auburn hair, loving the feel of it against her fingertips.

Chasity was falling for him and couldn't stop it from happening.

"Yes." Mark murmured, glad she had asked because he didn't feel like walking across the campus grounds to his own dorm room, not to mention he was tired.

A weekend binge, worrying about his girlfriend; finding out his girlfriend liked to cut herself up would do that to a guy. Mark was exhausted and, truth be told, so was she. Chasity engulfed in his warmth as he pulled the blanket over them and moved her to where she lay against his side, her head on his chest, hand resting over his heart. She'd made a stupid mistake by not listening to him and vowed never to let it happen again. Until there was something concrete, Chasity belonged to Mark for however long he wanted her. Again, she couldn't help feeling like a dark cloud loomed over her life, ready to rip away her happiness at any given moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After that incident, life returned to normal for Chasity for the most part along with Mark. They were happy and didn't care what others thought. It'd been 3 months, close to 4 actually, since they got together. Some nights they would go to the cemetery, some nights they would stay in and watch a movie or have sex. There was a lot of satisfying sex and Chasity wasn't complaining. Mark's appetite was unquenchable, constantly wanting her, needing her, making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

She'd also found another way to get her emotions out with a birthday present from Mark. A punching bag. He taught her how to shadowbox to get her aggression out and hung it on her ceiling in the far corner of her dorm room, accompanied with a pair of gloves. Chasity knew she loved this man more than anything in the world, though she hadn't told him yet. She was scared, of what she didn't know, but it didn't matter. As long as she was with Mark, the world was right.

~!~

"How fuckin' long until you dump the broad and move on?"

If it had been anyone except Glen, Mark might have put them through a windshield. As it was, he looked up from his spot; lying on his back in the parking lot, tinkering with his motorcycle, a lit cigarette between his lips. "She's not a broad, Jacobs, watch your fuckin' mouth."

"Come on, man, you've been with her for how long now?"

"3 days shy of 4 months." Mark said proudly because, for him, that was quite an accomplishment.

"And you haven't gone to wet your dick in any other pussy?"

"Just hers. I love her, man, so back off."

~!~

"So, you and Calaway are still going strong?" John asked as he walked down the sidewalk with his best friend. She was wearing a dark blue, almost black, jean skirt with a black tank top, her hair up in a messy bun.

"Yes, everything is going splendid." Chasity stopped and turned to John, pure happiness shining in her grey eyes. "I love him."

John snorted the Mountain Dew he was drinking at the moment. "FUCK!"

Chasity cringed, knowing that had to burn. "I love him John. He makes me feel so alive and we both live in darkness..."

"Stop with the darkness shit." John snapped, irritated since his nose was currently throbbing. Snorting Mountain Dew wasn't the smartest thing to do, not that he could help it.

"Hello Chasity." Ted said from behind, causing both her and John to turn around, watching her grey eyes instantly narrow at him.

"What do you want?" John demanded, stepping in front her, ready to throw down with these clowns if they tried something.

"John, it's alright." She whispered when she seen Randy approaching along with Cody.

"Can't we say hi?" Ted said, rolling his eyes. "Shit, there's McCool." He smoothed down his hair. "Breath check?"

"You smell like shit, now go kiss your woman's ass." Randy said with a snort, glad it wasn't him suffering. How Ted had wound up with her was beyond him, though he was fairly certain his friend was regretting it now. His vivid blue eyes turned onto Chasity. "How've you been?"

"Fine, you?" Chasity couldn't be rude to the man, especially since he'd helped her out on more than one occasion. Then again, he was a jock...she was confused again and sighed inwardly. "We have to go. I have to meet Mark." Chasity said, referring that to John before turning back to meet those blue orbs of Randy's. "Have a nice day."

"You hear that?" Ted snorted. "Why is she being nice to the jocks...Maybe she wants your dick, man?"

"And you wonder why people stereotype." Randy sighed, shaking his head before heading off for his afternoon classes, glad his friends hadn't been...intelligent enough to get into them.

Chasity shrugged when John asked her why she was being nice to the jocks suddenly. She didn't have an answer, not wanting to get into the fact she felt she owed Randy to be civil towards him and his goons. They headed down the sidewalk toward Mark's dorms, where she knew he'd be working on his motorcycle and where he told her to meet him.

"Hey, your sexy bitch is coming." Glen announced, watching as Chasity crossed the grass, not within hearing range. "With her lover."

"Call her that again..." Mark got to his feet, wiping his hands off on his faded blue jeans, bare chested today and grinned when he seen her.

"Fucking sick...pathetic..."

"You know what? I don't understand why you didn't just walk away from them." John said as they walked up.

"Maybe because I'm in a great mood and I don't want to let them ruin it. I'm bigger than that, John. You should know that by now."

"Do you realize how fucking weird that sounds coming from you?" John demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You've changed, Chas."

"Maybe I have. What are you going to do, stop being my best friend?" She snorted, rolling her eyes and shook her head just as Mickie walked up to them.

"John, can we talk?"

John looked pained as he reluctantly nodded, walking away. John shot Chasity a look over his shoulder, miming a gun at his head, crossing his eyes. Chasity had to learn how to breathe again at the sight of Mark with his blue jeans and bare chest, smiling back at him fully. She wasn't afraid to smile anymore and walked over, kissing his lips softly, hugging him around the neck.

"Missed you." Her eyes closed when he returned the sentiment, slowly pulling back. "So what was so important that I had to come here at exactly 5 o'clock?"

"You're fuckin' kidding me..."

Mark ignored his friend, pulling his pocket watch out of his front pocket and checked it. "Well...he's late, so...we'll have to wait."

"You bought that for-" Glen shut the hell up when Mark shot him a dirty look.

Chasity knew Glen didn't like her, due to the simple fact that he'd been calling her every name in the book, though it didn't bother her. She accepted the fact he was jealous and probably filling Mark's head with lies about her, whatever it took to break them up. Chasity told Mark that he was probably the one who put the dagger in John's tire that night they got into a fight, but Mark assured her Glen wouldn't stoop that low. She wasn't convinced.

"What's going on?" She demanded softly, seeing the impish look in his green eyes and knew he had something planned.

"Catch you later, Mark." Glen snorted, tossing down a rag and walked off, slapping Chasity on the backside with a grin. When he heard Mark growl, he took off running, his laughter floating back at them.

"I'm gonna shove my boot up that son of a bitch's ass." Mark sneered, watching his friend go. Though there hadn't been much friendliness between them lately. He perked up when he heard a roar of an approaching motorcycle. "Ah, here it is!"

Chasity was staring daggers back at Glen and rubbed her backside, not believing he just did that! She shook her head and looked at the motorcycle with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Getting the impression Glen wanted her out of the picture, Chasity suddenly felt her stomach twist violently and paled.

"Mark, I don't feel good. I'm sorry."

Chasity didn't give him time to speak and took off down the sidewalk, tears forming in her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself. She wouldn't cry until she was safe in her dorm room, her stomach tightening at the mere thought of Glen's jealousy. He looked like the type to do something and she just had a bad feeling something was coming.

Frowning, Mark stared after her, wondering what the hell that was about. So Glen had smacked her ass, no reason for her to just take off. Sighing, he raked a hand through his hair, looking at the now parked motorcycle he had bought for her. Figuring she would enjoy riding alongside him instead of behind him all the time.

"Mother fucker..."

~!~

John was ranting and raving about Mark the following week during their hangout day and giving Chasity a splitting headache.

"John?"

"That mother fucker doesn't deserve a kind woman like you, girl! He doesn't! He doesn't know how to treat a woman and-"

"John?"

"Oh and the way he walks around acting like he fuckin' owns the place, makes me sick!"

"John?" Chasity was losing her temper when he kept going on, blatantly ignoring her, and finally snapped. "JOHN, SHUT UP!"

He blinked, blue eyes wide, eyebrows furrowing together. "What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Just SHUT UP about him, alright? Jesus, you sound like a broken record!"

"A broken record? Come on, Chas, he fuckin'-" John shut up when she shot him one of her patented evil looks. "Fine, I'll shut up. I'll let you get trashed on by that freak of nature that doesn't treat you well. Who acts like he owns everything under god's green earth and- and I'm doing it again, aren't I?" John ducked when she answered him with a flying boot.

Scowling darkly, Chasity stalked over and slipped her boot back on, wearing a black skirt that went to her ankles along with a matching corset top, her lips and eyes painted black. "I'm leaving. Our time together is finished for the day."

"But-"

"John, as important as you are to me, I can't stand the sight of you right now. Just go away, leave me alone. When I'm ready to talk to you, I will come to you."

Chasity walked away from him, wrapping her arms around herself, heading for the cemetery with her bag in hand. John managed to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, refusing to quit with the Mark bashing and she was tired of it. Nobody would bother her at the cemetery and Chasity had some serious thinking to do regarding her relationship with Mark.

"Oh look, it's Chassy." Glen sneered, watching her from his spot against a tree, his hazel eyes narrowed. Sometimes, this was simply too damn easy. "Where's Mark? Oh yeah fuckin' everything but you since you decided to be a bitch. Tell me something, sweet cheeks, cut yourself anytime recently, hmm? Maybe last night? Did you bleed? Was it pretty?"

Chasity stopped dead in her tracks and could feel the tears sting her eyes, her fists clenched tightly against her sides. Mark told Glen about her cutting, after promising not to say anything? Her heart broke, refusing to turn around to face Glen, knowing he hated her because his best friend refused to be involved in the dangerous antics Glen loved.

"Go fuck yourself, Jacobs." Chasity spat and kept walking, knowing she was going to have to end this with Mark and be done with it. A gasp escaped her when she was whipped around by the upper arm and slammed into the tree, hissing out painfully while staring back into the angry cold eyes of Glen. "What the hell is your problem, Jacobs?!"

"You. You are my problem, Chassy." Glen snarled, his face inches from hers, his breath hot against her face reeking of sour beer. "For some reason only god knows, Mark seems to think your sweet little ass can walk on water. But we all know the truth, don't we, Chassy? You are nothing but a self-mutilating whore. So whore for me, baby. I'm Mark's best friend and best friends share EVERYTHING." His tone left little room for what he was saying.

The next second his mouth had ravaged hers brutally, his lips forcing hers apart, his tongue invading her mouth. A scream came from her mouth as she bit down hard on his tongue, causing him to roar out in pain and ripped away from her, tears sliding down her cheeks. Chasity took the opportunity since he was distracted by his bleeding tongue and kicked him between the legs with her steel toed two inch knee high boot, a loud curse following.

"Don't you EVER touch me again, Jacobs!" She shouted, kicking him in the stomach for good measure and swiped her bag from the ground, taking off.

Her black lipstick was all over his face and smeared on her own, covering them with her hand, shaking her head in disbelief and headed for the cemetery as originally planned. Even through her tears and his cries of pain, Glen was laughing like the sick son of a bitch he was. He enjoyed a little pain, though those steel toed boots of hers were a bitch. Groaning, he rolled onto his stomach, hands beneath him, cupping himself.

"Fuckin' whore!" He coughed, his cheek pressed against the sidewalk, groaning with pain.

What the hell was Glen's issue with her? Chasity was angry and sad at the same time, not wanting to see anyone at the moment. That wasn't meant to be because, halfway to the cemetery, she was pulled behind a dark building. A storm was coming, she was sure of it, and honestly didn't care as the thunder rumbled in the distance. When she looked up and her vision cleared, Chasity was shocked to see Randy before her as he slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth. Her pale face was tear streaked, makeup running and most of her lipstick was gone.

Randy saw what happened. He had been across the street, coming out of one of his professor's houses after discussing an extra credit assignment for one of his less than stellar grades in class. He had watched as Glen kissed Chasity, followed by her nailing the hell out of him with those deadly boots she wore. Then he had started across the street, hearing the odd mixture of painful cries and insane laughter from the big man, skipping the psychobabble and headed for the cemetery.

"Are you alright?"

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, heart pounding fiercely and couldn't stop the tears from cascading down her face. "No." Chasity could still feel Glen's tongue in her mouth and put her face in her hands, shoulders shaking as silent sobs tore through her. "I have to go." Her voice was shaky as she walked away from Randy, or started to, only to be pulled back against the building, staring into his mystic blue eyes. "What do you want?"

"You're not alright. Let me give you a ride back to your dorm." Randy said softly, not caring if they didn't move soon.

They would be caught in what was supposed to be a major storm. His eyes took in her pale face, trying to remember the last time he had seen Chasity without her dark makeup. She was stunningly beautiful without all the black hiding her rosebud mouth and beautiful grey eyes.

"I don't want to go back to my dorm. I want to get away from here for a while." Chasity muttered, lowering her head and sighed when it began to rain followed by a bolt of lightning streaking the darkened sky. The sprinkles turned into a downpour and Chasity was soaked, wiping the tears and rain from her eyes, the makeup running down her cheeks. "Just go on Randy. You don't have to help me." She couldn't look at him, blood red hair clinging to her skull, shoulders and back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I know." Randy said simply, obviously not about to move unless she made him. At that thought however, he did take a small step backwards; glancing down at her dangerous boots. Mentally vowing to be ready just in case he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of one of her vicious kicks. "Chas, let's just go for a drive then."

"A drive?" Chasity couldn't keep the skepticism out of her voice, especially since it seemed like everyone was against her nowadays.

John, her best friend, didn't approve of her boyfriend. Her and Mark were fighting about Glen...the bastard who forced himself on her...and now Randy was coming back in the picture. Randy's hand lifted her head up by the chin, their eyes locking and wondered why he wanted to help her. He was a jock who only cared about himself and proved it more and more every day.

"Randy, please, I can't deal with any more games right now..."

"I'm not playing games." Randy said, a flicker of annoyance crossing his face.

Why the hell did everyone have to assume he only did something if it benefitted him? He wasn't that bad of a guy. He would have figured out of all people, Chasity would be the one to understand how not all stereotypes held true.

"Alright..." She whispered, tears mingling with the rain as she wiped her cheeks, seeing the black makeup on her hands as it washed away.

Her skirt and corset top were clinging to her like a second skin, boots hardly wet thanks to her skirt protecting them for the most part. Randy took her hand and guided her across the way to his car, seeing a motorcycle rumbling toward them and knew who it was. Mark. Randy felt her tense and followed her stare, his blue eyes turning cold. Where the hell had Calaway been when she was assaulted by his best friend? Mark came to a stop besides them, slowly pulling away the shades that covered his eyes, soaked through and obviously not caring.

"Come on, darlin'." He said gently, holding out a hand to her. "You need to get inside before you catch cold."

All the anger was boiling up inside of her, which was rare for Chasity, and looked between Randy, who was trying to help her, and then her boyfriend. "You told Glen I cut myself." She snarled, another flash of lightening lighting up the sky, grey eyes stormy with a mixture of anger and resentment, not even stopping the tears from flowing. "You PROMISED me you wouldn't tell anyone, you and John! What the hell is wrong with you, Mark? You know how much Glen hates me and he proved it by forcing himself on me earlier! You can ask him about his tongue since I nearly bit it off and his balls are probably still currently lodged in his throat. Go ahead, ask your BEST PAL that you always defend against me because I have no idea what I'm talking about, right?"

Chasity walked away from him across the street, her bag over her shoulder that was soaked through, glad she hadn't brought her laptop with her. Randy could only stare after Chasity, trying to digest that information he had just heard. She cut herself? What the hell was wrong with her? She was beautiful, intelligent...and if she would open up to people, she would have a ton of friends.

Mark's acid green eyes were narrowed, his hand busy revving the Harley, the sound almost dangerous as he stared after Chasity. Then Randy when the jock chased after her, a sneer curling his upper lip. Chasity waited for Randy to unlock his car, ignoring the revving motorcycle behind her and slid into the passenger seat, buckling up. She didn't want to see Mark right now and buried her face in her hands.

Now Randy knew about her cutting. He was probably going to tell his friends and then it would be all over the school. Why was Chasity even accepting this ride, this offer for a drive? Chasity just wanted to go somewhere else far away from here and knew only Randy could provide it at the moment. She didn't look at him as her eyes remained staring out the window.

Randy didn't say anything either, his eyes firmly fastened on the road ahead. Though he was aware she was drenched and probably freezing her scrawny backside off. He reached into the backseat, pulling one of his football jerseys off the seat and held it out to her. It was clean, freshly washed, by him no less.

"There's towels back there too." He said finally.

Chasity stared down at the jersey with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he was serious, and shivered while he turned the heat on. She shrugged and slipped it over her head, seeing how huge it was, and leaned back against the seat while pulling out her hair from the jersey. She reached between them and pulled a towel from his bag, towel drying her blood red hair and wiped the rest of her makeup from her face.

"Thank you." Chasity murmured softly, placing a towel on her lap and lowered her head in shame, knowing she would have to explain to Randy about what he overheard her shouting at Mark.

Not right now though, she held her hands to the heat and closed her eyes, needing to warm her frozen limbs up. The less Randy knew, the more comfortable off he would be. Not to say he wasn't concerned about Chasity. He would have had to be a coldblooded bastard not to be, especially after seeing that episode with Glen. But to find out she was slicing herself...That was just a bit much to take in. He knew it happened all the time, this was just the first time he had ever known someone who did it.

"You warming up any?"

Chasity nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around herself, the jersey clinging to her since her arms were soaked. She pulled back from the heat and raked a hand through her hair, drying it more. Silence reigned between them, both not knowing what to say to the other and Chasity finally broke it.

"I know what you're probably thinking. She's a cutter, she's insane, right?" Chasity snorted, wiping a tear from her cheek . "Look, I don't do it anymore, okay? I used to, but I don't anymore. I don't need the entire school knowing my personal business so please keep it to yourself." Her voice was soft and low, eyes never leaving the window. "I'm asking you to please keep it to yourself."

When Randy finally replied to that, his own voice was just as soft and low as hers had been. "I never had any intention of telling anyone."

He reached for the knob to the radio, flicking it, music filling in the silence. He had no destination in mind, just driving aimlessly. Finally venturing out towards the lake, Randy took the long winding road that circled it.

"Thank you." She murmured softly and bent over, wrapping her arms around her midsection as the silent tears poured.

Mark was going to think she was having sex with Randy now, how wonderful. He'd already accused her of screwing John in their last fight and then expected her to just forget about it. Typical male. Chasity slowly looked up as they circled the lake, the rain pouring even harder if that was possible, wishing she was in her cemetery. Her sanctuary.

"Where are we going?" Chasity asked after a while, slowly looking over at him with a pale face, her mask gone.

"I have no idea." Randy admitted, sparing her a quick glance, his blue eyes widening. If he thought she wouldn't beat the hell out of him for it, he would have told her she looked so much better without the makeup. But...it seemed a bit like a safety net for her so he'd let her keep her security blanket. "I don't get lost easily. Why? Do you want me to take you somewhere?"

"No, I just...I don't know, forget it."

Randy had helped her, this hadn't been the first time and she wondered what the hell was going to happen now. They drove around for a while before Randy finally pulled in a secluded forest lot that overlooked the lake. Groaning inwardly as the skirt clung to her legs, Chasity kept plucking the material only for it to go back to the same place. Chasity wasn't a very talkative person so she just stared straight ahead, the rain slowly subsiding.

Randy was fine with the silence; well, the music was playing, but it was almost impossible to hear it over the rain thudding down on the car. With a soft sigh, he opened his door and stepped out, the trees not doing too much to protect him from the rain, but that was alright. He liked the rain, it made him feel clean in a weird way.

Chasity stepped out with him after peeling his jersey off, not wanting to ruin it, and closed her eyes as the rain pelted her in the face. Spreading her arms out, Chasity let the rain engulf her as she slowly turned around, the lightning only making the moment that much more special. She walked past Randy to the lake, seeing the clouds swirling over the water and closed her eyes as the wind whipped through her hair, making it fly behind her as the rain pounded harder. Her eyes slowly opened, squinting since the wind made the rain hit harder than normal and spread her arms out again.

Randy watched her, now leaning back against the hood of his car, squinting through the rain that beat down on his face. They were both soaked to the bone, their clothes clinging to them. If it weren't for the fact that it was somewhat cold, he probably would have gone swimming or something. He loved this kind of weather. Though warm rain was the best.

Chasity sat down on the grass as she looked out at the water, standing right under a tree, not even caring what happened to her at the moment. The lightning could strike the tree, crush her, and Chasity would die happily. She was dealing with too much at the moment and could feel the hot tears streaking her cheeks mixing with the cold rain. Lowering her head, soaked blood red hair framed her face and shoulders, knowing she would have to say goodbye to Mark. This time there would be no going back. He didn't believe her when it came to Glen and he probably STILL didn't believe her, even if Randy witnessed what happened.

The picture she presented literally took Randy's breath away and not in a good way. It was heart wrenching, like a scene from a movie or maybe a painting. The way she was hunching into herself, her blood red hair clinging to her, the rain beating down mercilessly. She was the perfect picture of anguish, of heartache and sorrow. Without even realizing it, Randy moved towards her.

Gasping softly, Chasity felt Randy's arms wrap around her, knowing it was him because nobody else was around. His long legs were on either side of her as he sat behind her, his arms not moving. Normally Chasity would've stood up and shoved him away, but right now she just didn't have the strength and she was cold. So cold. His body was warm and she needed it to envelope her as Randy pulled her back to lean against him. Her head rested on his shoulder, neither minding how hard the rain fell around them.

From a distance they were watched. Watched as they just sat there, her leaning back into him, him leaning into her, sharing each other's warmth even though they were letting themselves become drenched. A crack of knuckles and a low growl was the only noise that escaped him, knowing damn well this was just another glitch in the plan.

"Randy, why are you being so nice to me?" She asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper and sighed gently when he just tightened his hold on her.

Her grey eyes drifted shut when his nose buried in her hair, almost melting against him. He was a jock, a person she was supposed to despise and yet, here she was letting him hold her in his arms while sitting in the rain, in the darkness. Randy didn't live in darkness, Chasity did. They were complete opposites. Though right now, being in his arms, they felt perfect together.

Whatever theories or philosophies Chasity subscribed to, Randy probably wouldn't have bought. He didn't really believe in stereotypes anymore. As his time at college progressed, high school illusions were shattered. While it was true that a lot of people lived up to what they were classified as, Randy tried to break the mold. He wasn't just another dumb jock. He wasn't self-absorbed, or at least he tried not to be. Right now, all he seen was a young woman who seemed to have the world crashing down on her with no one near to cling to, to be her pillar of strength.

Chasity sat there with Randy for what seemed like hours, neither interested in moving, knowing their clothes were ruined and neither cared. It was almost as if time stopped as they watched the lake, the clouds passing over it along with the storm system. Even after it stopped raining and the moon slowly began coming out. Chasity sighed in contentment, her knees bent to the side while snuggling against Randy for warmth and comfort. She was letting her guard down with him for the time being and slowly turned around until their eyes locked, blue on grey.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Her voice was a soft murmur, the tears and her mask vanishing, not even black eyeliner under her eyes.

"You're welcome." He murmured back, knowing they both were probably going to be suffering hellacious colds from this. Randy was numbed through, had been for a while now. The night seemed to be getting cooler and cooler. "We should probably get back." He whispered, never looking away from her beautiful eyes.

Chasity nodded as Randy pressed his forehead to hers, both of them shivering. Chasity was the one to pull away first and stood up on numb legs, coughing a bit and walked past him to the car, sliding in the passenger seat. She knew she would be sick from this, but it was well worth it. It made her forget, even for a little while, about all of her problems.

John, Mark, Glen and anyone else who wanted to throw crap her way. Randy slid in the driver's seat and turned the car on, both of them huddling against the heaters for warmth. It was getting cold, pretty soon winter would be here. Chasity hated snow, it was too bright. She reached back and handed him a towel before grabbing herself one, wrapping it around her shoulders and held on for dear life, buckling up.

"Screw this." Randy muttered, twisting in his seat and rifled around, finally coming up with a blanket from the floorboards. He picked off some lint and covered her in it, knowing it was freezing. "Sorry Chasity, maybe this was a bad idea." He apologized, feeling guilty that she was freezing and very likely to come down sick from his rashness.

"Don't apologize, I enjoyed it." Chasity assured him, seeing how big the blanket was and bit her bottom lip. She unbuckled herself and crawled over to sit sideways on his lap, wrapping the blanket around both of them and unhooked her corset top, pulling it off, wearing a strapless black bra underneath. "B-Body heat is the quickest way to get warm. Take your shirt off." Chasity ordered, seeing Randy's eyebrow raise and sighed with a roll of her eyes, unbuttoning his shirt pulling it off of him.

Their legs would have to suffer as he blasted the heat, Chasity's arms going around Randy as their chests pressed together, the blanket wrapped around them nice and tight. For a moment, Randy had been about to ask if she had a lot of practice removing clothing because the speed his shirt disappeared was astonishing given her fingers had to be freezing. But that was Cody and Ted's lingering influences, something he was trying to ignore. And it was a lot warmer now, even though her skin was icy, his most likely was too.

"Damn..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I don't care how this looks right now, we both need to get warmed up before we catch pneumonia or become hypothermic."

Chasity felt his arms wrap around her and hissed when his ice cold hands came in contact with her equally icy back. The car was heating up slowly as Chasity pressed herself more against Randy, feeling his body warming up faster than hers. It didn't help her hair was sticking to her back and moved it to where it was laying on top of the blanket as her eyes closed, her shivering slowly diminishing.

Randy was doing anything he could to warm her up, rubbing his hands up and down her back, her sides and arms. That long skirt she wore probably didn't help either, it had to be freezing against her legs. What else could they do? Climb into the backseat, huddle naked under the blanket until they warmed up or the damn heater decided it wanted to work? Actually...that wasn't a bad idea.

"W-What are you doing?" She murmured when she felt his hands against her hips, beginning to take her skirt off. "Randy..."

Far too cold to argue or fight him off, Randy removed her skirt, sliding it down her pale legs, leaving her clad in a black bra and panties with her two inch knee high boots on. Luckily those weren't soaked through because they were leather and insulated. Chasity felt the heater beginning to blow hot air on them as Randy had it cranked up and curled her legs to where they were beneath the blanket against him, not removing her arms around his neck.

"You're warm..."

After an uncomfortable moment, Randy had to remove her boots, unable to deal with them being so close to his vital parts. Remembering with a grimace how effectively she had used them against Jacobs. "What happened earlier?" He asked thickly, resting his head comfortably against hers. "With Jacobs this afternoon?"

"Jacobs hates me." Chasity whispered, trembling slightly at the memory and felt Randy's hand run up and down her back.

Randy had tinted windows, though she didn't care who was watching them. Chasity was freezing and Randy was the only form of heat so she took what she could get. "He doesn't want me with Mark and Mark refuses to listen to me. He keeps saying Glen is kidding and he's harmless. Well he wasn't fucking harmless earlier when he forced himself on me." Her voice was bitter and cold, burying her face in Randy's neck to get her nose to warm up since it felt like an ice cube.

"Why does he hate you though? What does he care if you're with Calaway?"

Randy didn't understand, unless Glen harbored gay tendencies. That was always a possibility since Randy couldn't recall ever seeing Jacobs with a woman. Though, he was a bit glad to hear she and Mark were probably through, the tone of her voice leaving little room for doubt.

"The only thing I can think of is that Mark doesn't want to do whatever he wants anymore. Get involved in his ridiculous antics that normally wind him up behind bars." Glen Jacobs was known around campus as someone who started fights and was in jail almost every weekend. It amazed her he still walked the streets freely, though he was on probation, according to Mark. "He thinks I'm ruining Mark or something, I don't know." Her shoulders slumped as fresh tears began flowing down her icy cheeks, warm against her skin. "I can't fight anymore." Her voice was a mere whisper now. "I can't."

That he didn't understand either. Randy was rapidly finding out that Chasity confused him more than any other person he had ever met. He just didn't get her. One minute she was a badass bitch that would rip a man's balls off and roast them on a spit. The next she was so vulnerable and sad it broke one's heart. Was she never the same person twice?

"Fight what?" He whispered.

"Everything. I'm tired of fighting people. I'm tired of fighting Mark with his best friend issues and I'm tired of fighting with John over Mark. I'm just sick of all the drama and I want it all to go away. I just want to be alone, is that too much to ask?" She could feel herself warming up against him while she spoke, but Chasity didn't move, inhaling his scent and felt her senses reel slightly. "I just want to find someone who is compatible with me, that don't have best friends trying to get me in their bed, who doesn't try to control me or my thoughts and who embraces who they are and not what they are."

Again, Randy had to sit there and mull over her words. He knew if he spent too much time with Chasity he was liable to be in a state of permanent confusion. She was unlike anyone he had ever known before, but at the same time, he liked it. He liked being confused by her because that meant she was a puzzle to figure out and Randy liked puzzles.

"No, that's not too much to ask." He said, his voice low, feeling his now warm body beginning to stir.

Spilling her heart and feelings out to Randy was surreal. Chasity's limbs began to move and warm up to where she wasn't frozen solid. She pulled back enough to where their eyes met and leaned into his hand when he cupped her face, sighing gently. Somehow, Chasity knew she could trust Randy, that he wouldn't go to his friends and relay how pathetic she acted at the moment. Her hand covered his against her cheek while the other one rested against his chest and Chasity had to wonder what Randy was thinking at the moment.

Randy was thinking that if they didn't get going soon he was going to embarrass himself. Also give her a reason to assume he was just another 'typical jock' who had played sweet until the opportune moment, which would be now. Offering her a small smile, he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, catching her hands in his and squeezed gently.

"I think we're warm enough to go now." He said softly, trying to hide the huskiness in his voice.

"Alright." Chasity whispered, her cheeks tingeing pink before sliding off of his lap, taking the blanket with her.

Her clothes were sopping wet so she wouldn't be able to put them back on. Thank the stars her boots weren't destroyed as she slid back into them, her socks still on her feet, and kept the blanket wrapped firmly around her while Randy situated himself. Within moments, they were heading back to the real world. The real world held no interest for Randy at the moment. He wanted to stay with Chasity and keep chipping away at her. It sounded cold and clinical almost, but he was genuinely intrigued with her.

"Are you hungry?" Randy asked suddenly, glancing across the seat at her, watching as she snuggled into the blanket and wished he was beneath it with her.

Before she could answer, Chasity's stomach rumbled and gargled, effectively answering for her and felt her cheeks burn once again. "I suppose I am." She softly answered, seeing the grin on Randy's face and blinked before staring out the window. "W-Whatever you're having, that's fine with me."

"Hmmm..." Randy wasn't keen on going any place that required him putting back on his damp shirt, opting for one of many drive thru's. While they waited to reach the menu, he glanced at her. "Pick something." He instructed with an encouraging smile. "Anything you want, Chasity."

They ended up getting Wendy's and eating in the parking lot, Randy asking questions and Chasity giving him answers. She was an open book and a good listener, though people never gave her the chance. Chasity knew she was probably shocking Randy by acting normal, but that's who she was. They sat there talking for an hour before Randy finally decided to take her back to her dorm room. Her building came into view and Chasity knew their time had come to an end.

"Thank you for the company and food, Randy." Chasity murmured, gathering her things while keeping the blanket firmly around her body, hiding everything. It was navy blue and black, fleece material. "I'll run your blanket out when I dress if you'll wait."

"Keep it." Randy shrugged, gesturing for her to take it, smirking because he knew what was beneath that blanket. "I got another back at the dorm." He smiled at her awkwardly, knowing tonight had probably been different for them both on a lot of diverse levels. "Can you manage? Or would you like some help so that blanket don't come off?"

"I'll be fine." Her soft voice replied and Chasity opened the car door, stepping out after making sure the blanket was on securely.

Her shoulders were bare, but that was fine because her hair covered them for the most part. It had stopped raining as she closed the door and walked up to her dorm room, a small smile crossing her lips. Tonight was very different and she had surprisingly enjoyed it, which shocked her. Not to mention her cheek was still on fire from his earlier kiss. Randy waited until he seen her disappear into the dorm before pulling away, not realizing he was smiling as well.

Mark was sitting with his back pressed against her door, one knee drawn up, the other leg stretched out before him, smoking a cigarette. "Have fun?" He asked, not looking at her.

"You're going to believe what you want so I'm not even going to try telling you the truth." Chasity replied squarely and walked up to her door, feeling him rise to his feet beside her unlocking it.

Chasity was exhausted from everything that happened and just wanted to go to sleep. Tossing her clothes to the side, Chasity already knew Mark wouldn't leave her alone at the moment. She turned the heat up before going to her dresser, pulling out a pair of blood red pajama pants with a long sleeved shirt.

Mark kicked the door shut behind him as he walked in, taking in the blanket she wore. Assuming there wasn't much beneath it since she had tossed her clothes aside, his green eyes narrowed slightly. He finished his cigarette, stubbing it out in a small crystal ashtray on her cluttered desk before walking to her, grabbing the blanket and pulling it away.

"How about you tell me what happened, Chas?" He suggested darkly.

"We went for a drive and stopped to sit out in the rain. Nothing happened, he just held me because I was upset." Chasity muttered, knowing he wouldn't believe her because he couldn't trust her for some reason. "We got in his car and he gave me a blanket to wrap myself in so I could take my clothes off. He bought me Wendy's, we talked some more and he brought me back here." Chasity refused to tell him how her and Randy had warmed each other up, deciding there were some things he just didn't need to know. Not to mention she didn't want to be responsible for Randy's death. "That all happened AFTER your best friend decided to shove his nasty tongue in my mouth and forced himself on me, calling me a whore." Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled her panties and bra off, replacing them quickly along with the pants, wrapping her arms around herself.

"My best friend happens to be in the hospital for puttin' his nasty tongue in your mouth." Mark said coldly, watching her with narrowed eyes. "I don't know what the deal is Chas, but it's gotta stop. You've been actin' weird ever since I tried givin' you that motorcycle." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling so her back was to his chest, bending down to kiss her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She hissed out, pulling away from him and slid her long sleeved shirt over her head before smoothing it down her body, sitting on the bed. "I've been trying to tell you for weeks that Glen hates me, Mark! But do you listen? No, you don't, even when the truth is RIGHT in front of you. I know he's your best friend, but I am your girlfriend and you're supposed to trust and believe in me, and you don't and I don't understand why. You blame me for what happened, I know you do, and I have news for you, Calaway, I didn't say a goddamn word to him. He asked me if I cut myself because YOU told him! He asked me if it felt good and he was sick and twisted!" Suddenly, Chasity longed to feel Randy's arms around her again, not believing she was actually wanting that. "Just get out and go coddle your best friend."

Mark stared at her like she had lost her mind. "I didn't tell him that, Chas. I would never tell anyone about that. I do believe you, darlin'." He had believed her enough to put his 'best friend' in the hospital with a mild concussion and a broken nose. "Look-" She was going to be a stubborn bitch, he could tell, and it was already royally pissing him off.

Chasity lowered her head and put it in her hands, sniffling. "What?" Her voice cracked as she stood up to pull her blanket off of her bed, wrapping it around herself. She was cold and it was both from sitting in the pouring rain with Randy in 40 degree weather and Mark's stare. She couldn't look at him and lay down on her side, facing him. "I just don't understand why you won't believe me about Glen. Why you insist on saying he's a good guy and ignoring everything I say when it's NOT true. Today proved that so whatever. I'm done fighting and arguing with you. I'm tired, Mark, so very tired."

Now it was official, he was pissed off. Stalking over to her, Mark ripped away the blanket and moved so she was on her back, his body hovering over hers. His body heat seeped into her.

"Apparently you haven't heard a goddamn word I just said, Chasity." He snarled angrily. "I BELIEVE you. I PUT Glen in the hospital because of what you told me. What the HELL is your damage, little girl?"

He was so warm and Chasity longed to feel that, her eyes widening at Mark's words. He put Glen in the hospital? "I-I thought it was because of me..." She did bite Glen's tongue, not sure how deep, and kicked him a few times with her boots. It was sad though how something THIS drastic had to happen before Mark believed her. "My damage is the fact that you didn't believe me to begin with and kept ignoring me. Why won't you trust me? Have I ever given you ANY reason not to trust me, Mark?" Her voice was soft and full of hurt, grey eyes mirroring her feelings.

"Darlin', see it from my point of view. I've known the man for years and this is the first time he's ever pulled any shit like this." Mark said softly, bending down to kiss away her tears. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Chas, I'm sorry."

His hands skimmed her sides, rubbing her body soothingly, his mouth trailing kisses over her face, eyes and hair. Nodding, Chasity wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him fully against her, sighing in contentment from his warmth. His body radiated with heat, sometimes too much, but Chasity loved it nonetheless. Maybe cutting ties with Mark was jumping the gun and it touched her that he'd beaten his best friend to the point where he was in the hospital. Suddenly, Chasity's eyes widened as she sat up, looking both scared and sick to her stomach.

"If you didn't tell Glen that I cut myself, then who did?" She softly asked, staring into his green eyes, knowing Mark would never talk about something that personal, not even to his best friend because he'd promised her. "Only you and John knew about it."

John wouldn't betray her either, he was her best friend and she trusted him fully. That and John didn't hang out with Glen...ever. Mark frowned, sitting up as well and raked a hand through his hair, staring at her intently.

"I don't know, darlin. Was your bedroom window open? Or maybe someone listened outside the door?" He suggested, knowing damn well he hadn't said a word. He would of said 'ask John', but the moron was her best friend and she probably wouldn't take kindly to the insinuation.

"My window is never open and, before you say anything, John wouldn't tell Glen for two reasons. One: he hates Glen. Two: they haven't spoken since that incident with the sugar powder or whatever it was." She cracked a smile, remembering saving both their asses that night, which lead to hot sex with Mark in the mausoleum. Chasity gazed into his green eyes and cupped his face with her hand before pulling him back down on top of her, softly kissing his lips. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was just-" His finger pressed against her lips, hushing her and kissed her again, wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning softly.

Now this was much better. Mark had no idea what had happened between her and Randy besides what she had told him and he had to trust her. But just in case she had harbored any ideas that didn't include HIM, he was going to remind her just what she had been missing these past few weeks. Knowing damn well that boy Orton would never measure up to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey Chassie." John greeted softly as he jogged up to her, seeing the sparkle was back in her grey eyes and raised an eyebrow. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, of course not. I can't stay mad at my best friend." Chasity replied softly, hugging him around the neck. "Mark and I are back together."

John frowned, eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

Chasity walked with him, explaining what happened, wearing her black mask again with a pair of black leather pants and long sleeved tight black top that was off the shoulder. "He put Glen in the hospital and we made up."

"So you went for a ride with Randy and then made up with your boyfriend?" John sounded confused. "Why would you go for a ride with Orton to begin with?"

Chasity had been asking herself that question for the past week and still hadn't come up with an answer. "I don't know."

"Maybe because you dig him?" John suggested with a raised eyebrow, trying to sort this out. "I betcha Marky Mark wasn't too happy with that. Did he blow up?" He asked, looking even more surprised when Chasity shook her head and blinked. "Damn...Should I go pray and hope the world's not ending?"

"He had no reason to lose his temper." Chasity reasoned, shrugging and kicked a rock that was in her way as they continued walking down the sidewalk. "And I don't think of Randy like that." She added as an afterthought, even though she was lying through her teeth. Chasity couldn't get her mind off of the jock or the night they shared, pressed together for warmth. "I'm with Mark and now that Glen is out of the picture, everything is going back to the way it was."

"So everything is hunky dory and all that? Then how bout you two come out with me and Mickie?" Mickie was John's weakness besides Chasity. "Play some pool; try not to get in any bar fights." He secretly believed Mark was more likely to do that than any of them; unless Chasity got in one of her moods and decided to spear someone through the ass with her pool stick.

"You know I don't go to bars." She stated, stopping and turning to face him, seeing the exasperated look on her best friend's face. "You want to go on a double date with Mark and I?" When he nodded, Chasity bit her bottom lip nervously and went to open her mouth when a motorcycle came rolling up. She smiled seeing it was Mark, talk about perfect timing.

John followed her gaze, sighed and rubbed the top of his crew cut. "Yep, I wanna go to a bar with Satan." He said with a grin, ducking when she went to smack the back of his head. "It'll be cool, you know, male bonding and all that shit. Yo, Calaway, what up?"

Mark wondered if John really thought he was street.

"It won't be a bar or I'm not going." Chasity stated with an even expression, causing John to sigh and felt Mark's arms encircle her waist, pulling her against him, kissing the top of her head. "It's up to you if you want to go, Mark." She said softly, resting her hands on his, enjoying his warm body against hers.

"We're playing pool, but not at a bar? What the hell, Chas?"

"We can go to the pool hall." Mark suggested, wondering where the hell this had all come from.

"The what? I don't talk biker."

If John didn't shut the hell up, he wouldn't be talking at all.

"The pool hall, John. The place where you play pool without the smoke filled air and alcohol." Chasity wasn't backing down and sighed when Mark kissed her neck softly, tightening his grip on her. She loved him and even with all the fighting they still managed to find their way back to each other.

"How about we go to a club instead?" Mickie suggested as she bounced up to stand beside John, taking his hand in hers.

"A club...dancing you mean?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to dance and there's pool tables there too!"

How the hell had John found someone so damn perky and annoying?

"And there's smoking and drinking which is just like a- Okay club, cool, I'm down with that." John completely changed tactic when Mickie shot him a sultry smile, his blue eyes widening.

"And that is what we MEN like to call pussy whipped." Mark snorted, bending down to kiss Chasity's head. "Do you dance, darlin'?"

"No." She murmured and looked up at him, not liking the wicked smirk on his lips. "Do you?"

"Please, I'd pay good money to see Calaway pop a break dance."

Chasity raised an eyebrow, wondering truly if her best friend had a death wish because she could feel the anger rolling off of Mark in waves.

Mickie didn't seem to notice. "We'll meet you both around 8 o'clock then? It's called Stars." She shrugged when they both raised eyebrows. "It's part restaurant so we can eat and dance!"

Chasity let Mark make this decision, not really caring and nodded after Mark said they were going. Mark wanted to go just so he could beat the hell out of John afterwards. And maybe squeeze Mickie's neck until her head popped off like a tick. When the pair had bounced, and he did mean BOUNCE away, he looked down at Chasity with raised eyebrows.

"Are they always like that or was it our lucky night?" He asked, trying not to sound dry, but he couldn't help being annoyed.

"I've never seen John with Mickie before." Chasity admitted quietly, wrapping her arms around herself, honestly not comfortable going to a club in front of people.

Then again, it would give them a chance to get out and spend time together. She could kill two birds with one stone. John had been badgering her about ignoring him again, wanting to spend time with her so this was the best way to do it.

"I should go and get ready then. I still have some studying to do for a test coming up that I planned on doing..."

"Planned on? Want a study buddy?" Mark smirked, staring down at her out of wicked green eyes, chuckling when she cocked an eyebrow and pulled her against his body, letting her feel him. "I promise I won't distract you...much." He breathed against her throat, nipping at her gently.

"I have a feeling I won't get much studying done with you around." She breathed out, holding onto his arms and felt his lips descend on hers. Chasity slid her hands up his muscular arms to wrap around his neck, returning the kiss instantly and slowly pulled back when they were both breathless. "I promise, we'll spend the entire night together, but right now, I have to study." She kissed him again, nipping his bottom lip and smirked when he growled. "Pick me up at 8?"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah tease." Mark sighed, running his hands down to cup her ass, squeezing gently and pressed himself into her again, smirking when she just shook her head. "We'll have to leave the club as soon as we can because I want you." He murmured, bending down to kiss her one last time, stepping away. "Alright, my Dark Queen, go study."

"You always do." Chasity chuckled darkly, running the pad of her thumb across his full red lips, wiping the black lipstick from them. "I'll see you at 8, my Dark Lord."

Chasity winked over her shoulder, walking past him and back toward her dorm building. She hadn't been lying when she said she had studying to do. Normally Chasity didn't study, but she had to pass this class to keep her tuition. A little studying and she would be fine.

"Man, that is sick. Seriously, seriously sick." Ted commented, watching as Mark and Chasity parted ways. "Who woulda thought those 2 would actually still be going strong?"

"So maybe we were wrong." Cody shrugged, tossing an apple into the air then catching it, ignoring his friend's exasperated look.

After studying for an hour, Chasity lay down and took a quick power nap, exhausted since she had a morning class and hadn't slept the previous night. Mondays were always the hardest due to the fact that she had a morning class and she was a night owl. She woke up an hour before Mark was supposed to pick her up, hearing knocking at her door. Slowly sitting up, Chasity walked over, wearing her outfit from earlier and opened it, wondering why Mark was early.

"Hi." It was Randy, smiling down at her somewhat shyly. His hands were stuffed in his jean pockets, wearing a form fitting t-shirt as well. "Is this a bad time?" He asked, his blue eyes widening slightly, wondering if maybe he should have called first, but then again, he didn't have her number.

"N-No, no of course not."

Chasity opened the door wider for him so he could step inside, closing it and wondered what he was doing here. Why had she just let him in her dorm room? And why was her heart suddenly pounding rapidly in her chest? Chasity walked over to the bed and sat down while Randy took in his surroundings, which were nearly pitch black.

Wow. It was so...damn dark. Randy had to take a minute to get used to it, feeling almost overwhelmed by all the black. This was who she was apparently. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the image of a pale faced makeup free Chasity out of his mind. Her hair soaked from the rain, looking vulnerable and innocent. A major difference compared with how she looked right now.

"I just wanted...to see how you were doing."

Chasity could read people well and seen the almost disgust in his eyes by all the darkness. She sighed and stood up from the bed, flicking the light on, which had a blood red bulb in it. It was her type of light as she walked back over to sit on the bed, seeing him looking at all of her knickknacks and things around the room.

"I'm doing fine; better." She softly said, running a hand through her hair, and grabbed her brush. While Randy was here she would get ready, deciding all she had to do was change her top.

"Is Jacobs bothering you anymore?" Randy asked, not relieved by the red light.

If anything, it made things seem even worse. Was this really how she lived? Randy couldn't help wondering what the hell had happened to make her this way. Or maybe, it really was who she was. Scary, but then again, he was trying not to be judgmental.

"No, Mark put him in the hospital. As far as I know, he's still there." Chasity answered, drawing her knees up to press against her chest, wrapping her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees.

Why was he so worried about her? Granted, they spent that time together in the rain, but that was just a brief moment of weakness. So if it was weakness, then why the hell couldn't Chasity get the feeling of Randy's bare chest against hers out of her mind? Why was she getting the sudden urge to kiss his lips and throw him on her bed to screw his brains out? Chasity stood up from the bed and walked over to her closet, trying to decide what to wear for the double date.

"How're you?"

"Fine, taking a break from studying." Randy said, having a feeling she wasn't too keen on him being up here. Maybe she was worried what her boyfriend would think and then blinked. He put him in the hospital? Cool. Maybe Mark wasn't quite the asshole he appeared to be. "Do you wanna go grab a coffee or something, Chasity?"

Her head slowly turned until their eyes locked together and Chasity swallowed hard, knowing she wouldn't be able to join him. "Actually, I have to get ready to go out with Mark and John. We're double dating tonight...unfortunately."

The disdain in her voice couldn't be hidden, Chasity didn't like going out in public and knew Mark felt the same. So why were they going again? John. Everyone knew her and Mark were still together so that meant Randy had to know too.

"Oh okay. Maybe another time." Randy said softly, realizing he must be coming off as someone who didn't care if she was in a relationship. He cared, simply because Mark could be a mean son of a bitch with a violent streak. Randy wasn't a pushover, but Mark didn't fight fair either. "Just as friends." He clarified. "You know..."

"Of course." Chasity sighed with inner relief when he said that, flashing a small smile, and pulled out a midnight blue corset top, deciding to change out of her jeans and pulled out a black skirt that would go to her knees. Nothing fancy or different really. "I wanted to thank you once again for the other night." She walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket off of it that he let her borrow that night, handing it to him. "You're not as bad as I thought you were, Randy."

"Thanks." Randy stared down at the blanket, not moving to take it. "I said you could keep it. You know, in case you decide to go dancing in the rain again." He said softly, his blue eyes moving to fasten with her gray orbs, offering another hesitant smile. "I guess I should let you finish getting around."

Chasity pressed the blanket to her and nodded, watching him walk out of her dorm. As soon as the door was shut, Chasity sunk to the floor and inhaled the scent of the blanket, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She'd been staying with Mark lately and he didn't know she kept this blanket. She was glad Randy let her keep it and slowly stood up, pressing her forehead to it.

With one more inhale, Chasity put the blanket back in her closet and dressed, smoothing the skirt down her hips and legs before lacing up the corset top. Her eyes were decked out in midnight blue that brought the grey in her eyes out tremendously along with matching lipstick, a black choker around her neck that had a blue skull hanging from it. Just as she was slipping her boots on, another knock sounded at her door as she walked over to answer it, her hair down and curled at the ends.

This time it was her boyfriend, wearing a pair of skintight black jeans and an open black leather vest. His long hair was back in a tight braid with a black bandana holding it in place. With his black steel toed boots, fingerless gloves and grim expression, he didn't look like the conventional 'clubber'.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey darlin, you bout ready to go?" He asked, green eyes raking over her appreciatively then frowned. "Why's it smell like cologne in here?"

"Randy stopped by to see how I was doing." There was no point in lying to him as Chasity walked back inside her dorm room, grabbing her bag that she always carried with her and turned to face him. A frown marred her features at the anger in his green eyes, sighing. "He helped me out that night, Mark." She wasn't just going to forget about it or Randy for that matter, hoping Mark just dropped it or else they would end up fighting again.

"Yeah, I got that, Chas, but why the hell is he comin' around still?" He asked, trying to reign in his temper. "Never mind, I don't care."

He shook his head, determined not to ruin this night. They were supposed to be having fun tonight. Not that they would, they were going out with John and Mickie. If anything, they were going to both commit brutal acts of violence on the pair.

"He's my...my friend, Mark." She had a hard time saying that word, wondering if that was true. Randy seemed harmless and he didn't do anything to her the entire time they were together. "Let's just go and try to enjoy ourselves."

Chasity walked past him and gasped when he spun her around, her hands resting on his shoulders while staring into his eyes, moaning when his lips softly caressed hers. Her blue lipstick wouldn't come off unless it was with soap and warm water. Chasity felt him lift her up until her feet were dangling, wrapping her arms around his neck, her heart pounding furiously in her chest before he slowly set her back down.

"What was that for?" She managed to ask breathlessly.

"Because I wanted to." Mark rumbled, his green eyes dark with passion he didn't bother hiding. "Because I wanted to snatch you up earlier and I couldn't."

She had to study, something he understood. Mark sometimes did, very rarely though, and yet his grades were damn near perfect. Not to mention Chasity needed a reminder that he was more man then Randy ever dreamed about being, just in case.

"Fair enough reasons." She said jokingly with a small smile, running her finger down his chest, nail barely grazing flesh while their eyes locked. A second later, Mark was hoisting Chasity over his shoulder and carrying her back inside, kicking the door closed behind them and flipping the lock on it. "Mark, I-" She was cut off as his lips captured hers, pressing herself against him.

They weren't going out that night. She was sure of it, especially when she felt Mark take her boots off while unlacing her corset. She'd gotten ready for nothing, but also didn't mind as her eyes drifted shut, letting her Dark Lord have his way with her. Mark had finally gotten her naked and was in the process of undressing himself when they heard John and Mickie shouting through her door.

"Hey come on, we're not going to Stars, we're going to a new place!"

"Yeah, hurry up Chassie!"

Chasity heard Mark groan in her neck, her entire body lit on fire and knew John was bound and determined to get her for the night. "We have to go." Mark growled when she said that, causing her to sigh and kissed him passionately. Sitting up, Chasity straddled him before kissing his neck, her hand snaking down to wrap around his hardened shaft. "We'll meet you there!" She called over her shoulder, covering Mark's mouth with her other hand. "What's it called?"

"Moonshine!"

"Meet you there in a half an hour!"

John groaned as Mickie lead him away.

Chasity waited until she heard them walk away before sliding off of him and bent over the bed, knowing the teasing and foreplay would have to wait, biting into a pillow harshly when Mark slammed inside of her. He proceeded to pound her into oblivion, flesh smacking flesh, moaning and groaning, panting, everything in between and combined. It took them 20 minutes and another 10 to calm down while they dressed before heading out the door.

~!~

"What the hell is taking them so long?" John whined, sipping his club soda, watching as Mickie danced in her seat. His eyes widened when she leaned over the table, taking in the view she so sweetly provided.

"I don't know, but I'm ready to dance! Your friend had better hurry up!"

"Moonshine?" Mark groaned, wondering if he was out of his mind for coming here.

"Come on, we'll stay for an hour and then go back to what we were doing before." Chasity said as she grabbed Mark's hand, their fingers lacing together as he lead her inside the building. The music was loud and bumping, mostly rap, both her and Mark groaning in unison. "Just an hour." She whispered in his ear after leaning up, spotting John and walked over to join him and Mickie. "What happened with Stars?"

"Mickie said it was too dead." John said instantly, his girlfriend busy 'powdering her nose' as she had put it with a giggle. "And it was just as packed as this place. Took you long enough, lose your way?"

"Yeah, in bed. Problem?"

John was three shades of red.

Shaking her head, Chasity took a seat and ordered a strawberry daiquiri, not a big drinker while Mark got a beer. "This music is terrible." She groaned, seeing John smile apologetically at her and sighed while Mark went to get the drinks.

She didn't want to be here. Chasity wanted to be in bed with Mark in their own dark world. Not to mention she could already tell John and Mark weren't going to get along tonight and would probably end up ruining the evening. John bobbed his head in time to the music. He loved rap so this was his thing. What wasn't his thing was being out with Chasity and Mark in a place like this, knowing Mark was probably going to kick his ass sometime during the night.

"So..."

"You guys made it! How cool is that?!" Mickie chirped, dropping down onto John's lap excitedly. "You should seriously come dance, Chassie!"

"No." Her tone was final, blue eyes narrowing back at Mickie, not fond of the preppy lively girl. She smiled when Mark handed her the daiquiri, kissing his lips softly and snuggled against his side while he nursed his beer. "We're staying for an hour, just letting you both know."

"Aww, but WHY?" Mickie whined, ignoring Mark's deadly glare. "Come on Chassie, you need to get out and live a little, girl!"

"I said no, I don't dance."

John sighed resignedly and shook his head at his girlfriend. "Forget it, she's a party pooper as always."

"Boy..."

"Well? Jesus Christ man, we asked you guys to come out with us for a night of fun and all you can fuckin' do is sit there and make it oh-so-obvious you'd rather be doing something else. Why the fuck bother coming, seriously?"

Mark raised one eyebrow. It seemed that John had more balls than he had originally given him credit for.

"Christ..."

Chasity groaned and kissed Mark's cheek before sliding out of the booth, taking Mickie's hand, dragging her to the dance floor when Lacuna Coil began blasting through the speakers. It was almost as if the DJ knew what she wanted to hear. Chasity closed her eyes, getting lost in the music and began dancing with the hyper Mickie.

"Come on girl, just let go! Nobody is going to care!"

She kept her eyes shut and just started moving to the music.

"You piss her off and I will fuck your world up, Cena. The ONLY reason we're here is because, for some reason, she seems to think you're worth her time." Mark said casually, as if talking about the weather, sipping his beer, green eyes fastened on Chasity.

John stared at him, hate in his blue eyes. "She must have that problem a lot then because she also thinks you're worth her time when you're not even close to being in her league."

At first Chasity wanted to kill Mickie, but the more they danced, the more she was starting to feel alive again. It'd been so long since someone actually wanted to go out with her and have a great time, so long since she'd let her hair down and just let go. That's what she was doing now as her and Mickie were back to back, which was an odd sight. Mickie was wearing a light orange spaghetti strapped dress with her hair piled on top of her head and black Stiletto heels while Chasity was a Goth queen. They were complete opposites and yet, both were laughing and dancing.

John was momentarily distracted by the sight of his on again, off again girlfriend dancing with Chasity, his eyes widening and mouth hitting the floor. Turning his eyes from Mark turned out to be a mistake because a second later, he had been knocked clean out of his chair. A hand moved to hold the side of his face. Mark had every intention of killing this mouthy little bitch.

"John!"

Chasity heard that and opened her eyes, staring back at Mark, who was getting ready to beat the living hell out of her best friend. "Mark, no!" She shouted, rushing over, seeing the rage in Mark's green eyes, startling her momentarily. "You know what? I'm going back to the dorm...ALONE."

She stormed out of Moonshine, wrapping her arms around herself, not believing Mark had actually started a fight with John! John was her best friend and she was on his side no matter what! John was the first man who didn't give a damn what she wore, who she was, and accepted her for the person inside.

Chasity should have stuck around. She might have been able to stop John from winding up in the hospital. As it was, since she had taken off like she had, that only pissed Mark off further and he took it all out on John. He wound up going to jail with a grin on his face while John was taken to the hospital, his head needing stitches and his face barely recognizable.

Those actions from Mark were the last straw.

The following day, Chasity showed up at Mark's dorm room and threw open the door, waking him up since he'd been bailed out only hours later. "We're through." Her voice was ice cold and final, seeing his green eyes narrow back at her. "Don't call me, don't talk to me, don't even LOOK at me! You destroyed my best friend for no goddamn reason, Mark! I can't be with someone like that, who snaps and likes starting fights! I can't do it anymore. John is my best friend and like a brother to me, how could you do something that heinous to him?" She held her hand up when he went to speak, wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with black jeans, her hair down, no makeup on her face. She didn't care about her mask at the moment. "I mean it, Mark, it's over between us. I hope the beat down was worth it because you will NEVER see or TOUCH me again." She stalked out of his room and pounded pavement, keeping the tears in her eyes.

Mark followed her out the door, but he stopped when he seen she was running. He didn't run, but he DID ride. Snorting, he headed for his motorcycle, soon chasing after her. It didn't take long to catch up, his arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her across his lap, never halting. He picked up speed once she was over his legs, slapping her ass when she started shouting at him.

Chasity screamed bloody murder, kicking her feet, her heart pounding in her chest and cried out when he slapped her ass again. What the hell was he doing?! Chasity felt sick as she seen the road zooming by and had no choice except to hold on for dear life, keeping the bile down. She felt him stop about 10 minutes later and was trembling from head to toe, falling off of his lap, the pavement not friendly. Where the hell were they?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Chasity shrieked, her knees knocking together from how hard she was shaking. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MARK CALAWAY?"

"You, Chasity!" Mark bellowed, dismounting standing to his full height, anger flashing in his acid green eyes. "You fuckin' didn't even CARE to hear what I had to say about that night, about what happened. All you fuckin' cared about was your poor Johnny!" He was in a murderous mood and not bothering to hide it, advancing on her retreating form slowly. "You can't put him BEFORE your man, Chas."

"Yes I can!" She snapped, more tears flowing down her cheeks, scared to death now. "John is the only person who befriended me when I first came here and didn't care how I looked, dressed, none of it! He's like my fucking brother and I'll be damned if I'm not on his side for a fight YOU started! He told me what he said to you and instead of walking away and just leaving, you had to hit him. You had to be the big badass that you portray yourself as! I will put John before any man I'm with because he's not just my best friend, he's my family!" Her voice became quiet and calm, grey eyes flashing right back at him. "And you are not my man anymore. I meant what I said, Mark. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Did he bother telling you what his fuckin' mouth was running off about?" Mark demanded, his massive fists clenching and unclenching, his voice suddenly going calm, which was never a good sign. "Not that it would matter. John's FAMILY. Never mind the fact that I never cared how you dressed, I didn't put you down. I treated you like you were a person instead of a freak of nature. And THIS is how you treat ME? You are nothing but a venomous little bitch, you know that?"

"That's why you should've just walked away and kept walking. I already gave him a piece of my mind about it." Chasity sighed heavily, glad she wore a hooded sweatshirt because she had a feeling she'd be walking back to campus, not knowing where they were. "It's been over between us for a while, Mark. You don't trust me, you never did and I'm tired of fighting with you. You and John constantly going at it, me defending myself against Glen, which I know you put him in the hospital for me, but that's not the point. Things between us have been rocky for a while now. Last night was just the final nail in the coffin. I can't do it anymore and I'm sticking to my decision this time."

Those green eyes suddenly went blank, his expression almost mask like. "Oh really? You weren't thinking about ending it when I was fuckin' your brains out earlier that night, now were you, sweetheart? Hmmm? Or have you been thinking about a certain Randy Orton? You've been fuckin' acting weird ever since you came back with him." His upper lip broke the mask, curving into a sneer.

"This has nothing to do with Randy Orton and you can fuck me as many times as you want. It doesn't change the fact that we have serious problems between us! You're turning this all around on me and I'm not having it! You nearly destroyed my best friend, a man who is like a brother to me, even though he gets on my nerves at times! That's what you do, Mark. You destroy people, whether it's physically or emotionally. You could fuck me right here and now and I would still walk away because I can't take the pain anymore. I can't take you and John at each other's throats and I can't take all of the fighting! I just want this to be done, to end, and I want to go back to being invisible again! I haven't been the same since I've been with you. John was right. I've changed and not for the better. I want my life back, my true self, and I can't find my way there without cutting you out of the picture."

"Ah fuck you." Mark snorted, hocking a wad of spit at her feet, heading back to his motorcycle. "Glen was right about you. You're nothing but a worthless slut. Enjoy your life, Chasity, providing you don't slice yourself to hell and back." He grunted, straddling the Harley and peeled away.

Why did he even bother? She had changed and not for the better? Of course, it was all about what JOHN said and what JOHN wanted. Mark pitied any man fool enough to get with her. Luckily, Mark had taken her to a spot that was just a few blocks away from the cemetery so Chasity headed in that direction. Glen was right about her? So apparently Glen had talked shit about her and filled Mark's head with lies. How lovely.

Chasity snorted and wiped the tears from her eyes, refusing to slice herself over a man. She just wanted to be left alone and arrived at the cemetery a few minutes later. She walked right past the mausoleum and more tears fell, closing her eyes, remembering that night with Mark. They had some great times, most of it sex...now that she thought about it, most of their relationship was based on sex. Maybe that was the problem. Sighing, Chasity found her rock and sat down on it before curling up on her side, crying her heart out to the silence.

~!~

"So they broke up? Who cares?" Ted shrugged, walking with Cody and Randy across the parking lot. Mark was currently hanging with Glen by his best friend's truck, drinking and cursing Chasity out. Everyone who walked by got to hear about what a slutty self-mutilating whore she was.

"She cuts herself, man that is fucking twisted shit."

Randy didn't say a word.

~!~

For the next few weeks, Chasity spent most of her time at the cemetery, getting back to her old ways. John was out of the hospital, but staying clear of her since she'd threatened castration if he so much as uttered a hello. She let Mark go, like he wanted, but she'd also broken ties with him as well. So Chasity was alone, the way she wanted it with her masks to hide her pain.

She wasn't going to cut herself, though the thought had crossed her mind. She just wanted to be left alone as she wrote in her notebook, having heard about what Mark and Glen were saying about her. Everyone knew and now thought she cut herself, but Chasity didn't care. It wasn't the first time rumors had been spread about her and it wouldn't be the last.

"Oh looky-looky it's the slut's fuck buddy!"

Now even though Chasity wasn't talking to him didn't mean John didn't love her any less. Snarling, he did something both brave and extremely foolish, he went to attack Glen, which got him held back by Mark so Glen could start punching him in the stomach. A second later, Randy was there, pulling Mark off of John and swinging a fist at his head. Chasity was walking back from the cemetery when Mickie came running up to her, tears streaming down the woman's face.

"Chassie, you have to come quick! There's a fight and John..."

Normally Chasity would've gone to his rescue and save him from the trouble he'd gotten himself into, but at that moment, she just didn't care. "It's not my problem. He's a man and can handle it." She quietly said, walking past Mickie, and headed to her dorm building. She could hear the shouting a few yards away and turned the volume up on her MP3 player, effectively drowning them out.

The drama was out of her life and Chasity was keeping it that way.

"You want to jump on the Chasity band wagon, boy?" Mark sneered, licking blood from his split lip, cruel green eyes on Randy, hearing Glen and John grunting as they tussled on the pavement. "Or just jump on her? Sloppy seconds looks to be your style."

Randy wasn't playing the baiting game with him. He had seen John getting his ass handed to him for defending his friend and something had made him snap. Of course he was probably going to regret it, but there was no turning back now.

"John! No, let him go!" Mickie shouted as she jumped on Glen's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and applied a sleeper hold, gritting her teeth. "Don't touch him!"

Was this bitch for real? Glen snorted and flipped her to land on her back, right on top of John's chest, grunting before kicking John in the side. Mickie rolled off of John and curled up in a tight ball. Glen roared out because, a second later, a knife was embedded in his shoulder, causing him to whip around. All eyes on a very pissed off Chasity, who was holding another knife that was glinting in the moonlight.

"Lay one more hand on my brother and you will regret it, Jacobs." She snarled, white teeth flashing along with her eyes in the darkness, seeing Glen stumbling back, holding his shoulder and walked over to stare down at John. "You just can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?"

"No..." He wheezed out and took her hand, allowing her to help him up, using her somewhat for leverage. "Mickie..."

Mark was aware of what had happened with Glen, shaking his head and pulled out his own switchblade, knowing if it came to a knife fight, she would wind up dead. Hell, maybe that's what she wanted anyway. With a grunt, he kicked Randy in the stomach, watching the smaller man double over and rolled his eyes.

"You fuckin' bitch!" Glen growled out and pulled the blade from his shoulder, dropping it to the ground, the blood flowing from the wound.

Chasity was staring at Randy, knowing she couldn't stop Mark from hurting him. "Randy..." She whispered and winced with every kick to the stomach Mark delivered, finally not able to take it anymore. John was helping Mickie up as she rushed over to Randy, who was curled up, and blocked him from getting hurt again. "Stop hurting him!" She cried out, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, trembling slightly.

"Move your ass, Chasity, or I'll fuckin' hurt you next." Mark threatened, hesitating for a moment.

When she didn't move, he reared his leg back. At the last second, Randy somehow managed to roll so he took the blow on his back, his blue eyes wracked with pain as they locked with her wide grey orbs. He waited for another kick only to hear sirens followed by cursing, hearing Mark and Glen hightailing it out of there.

"John, don't forget to let your bitch know you paid me to fuckin' try raping her!" Glen tossed over his shoulder, laughing his ass off.

Every part of Chasity's body froze as she stared at Randy, but she wasn't looking at him. She wasn't looking at anyone, her heart nearly stopping in her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Chasity covered her mouth with her hand, breathing heavily and slowly pulled away from Randy as she shakily got to her feet. She looked over at John, seeing his blue eyes were wide and, just by the look in them, she knew Glen was telling the truth.

"It's not true..." Her voice cracked, gripping her blood red hair in her hands. "Tell me it's not true, John..."

"John?" Mickie backed away from him, seeing his blue eyes ice over, tears in her own eyes. "Oh my god..."

Randy slowly pushed himself up off the pavement, pain coursing through his back and ribs, wrapping an arm around his midsection. His eyes moved slowly to John, then back to Chasity, confusion on his face. Weren't these two best friends?

Well that hadn't worked out quite the way he had planned. "Mark was no good for you." John said softly, staring at her intently. "I had to make you see."

Mickie looked horrified while Chasity stood there as stiff as a statue, her eyes wide as saucers. "How...How could you DO that to someone you claim is your best friend?!" She was hysterical and backed away when he took a step forward. "Don't ever come near me again, John Cena, or I will hurt you." She threatened before taking off.

Her heart dropped in the pit of her stomach and Chasity suddenly couldn't breathe. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed so loud, it echoed for miles, her nails digging into her scalp and shoved Randy away from her when he went to touch her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

When John tried reasoning with her, Chasity slapped him across the face as hard as she could, causing him to actually stumble to the ground, tears flowing down her cheeks as her makeup smeared. Her eyes told him all he needed to know before taking off, going up to her dorm room and locked the door, collapsing on her bed. Randy watched as John stared forlornly after Chasity, wondering if the guy was insane. Then when those cold blue eyes turned on him, he knew he was.

"Stay away from her." He coughed.

"She's my friend." John said calmly. "She'll realize I did what was best for her."

He had LOST his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chasity refused to talk to John, having all of her classes changed that had him in them and even going as far as to make sure all of her classes were during the afternoon. Most of his were in the morning. She was either in the cemetery or in her dorm room, sometimes making a trip to Barnes & Noble. She hadn't spoken to anyone and crawled back into her shell, refusing to come out again.

Chasity couldn't trust anyone, it seemed all they wanted to do was mess with her. John had PAID Glen to sexually assault her...they were done and she would never speak to him again or help him out of trouble. He was on his own and, not only had he lost her, he lost Mickie as well.

"Okay, new bet." Cody said, sitting outside, enjoying the beautiful day, the trio beneath a tree with their books spread about them.

Randy didn't even look up from the paper he was jotting notes down on.

"Let's hear it." Ted said, sounding amused.

"$500 says Randy CAN'T get back in her good graces and, by that, I mean down her pants."

"What would the timeline be?"

Cody stroked his chin in thought, finally snapping his fingers. "3 months."

"What are the stakes?"

"If Randy wins, we'll do anything he wants...and not complain."

Ted's eyes narrowed, frowning. "What if we win though?"

"If we win..." Cody chuckled wickedly. "Randy has to do our homework for the rest of the semester."

"Fair enough, what do you think Randy?"

"I think you both need to fucking grow up already." Randy said, finally looking up from his notes, his blue eyes filled with anger and loathing. "She's been through enough without you two looking to make an easy A."

"Hey look at it this way. If she turns you down, she's not getting hurt, now is she? And if she doesn't turn you down, then you get the girl AND the money."

"No."

"Let's just get outta here, man." Ted grunted, shaking his head, knowing their first bet was still on, though the time frame they originally agreed on was closing in. "We'll see if he can nail her before graduation."

"Yeah, let's go shoot some pool and leave the boring ass to himself." They both walked away, leaving Randy sitting there to do his notes or whatever the hell he was working on.

Chasity walked right by him at that moment with her headphones on, keeping her gaze straight ahead while holding her bag at her side. She was heading for the cemetery, wearing a black skirt with a black long sleeved shirt, leather jacket and her hair was down, black mask painted on to perfection. There was no life or light in her eyes anymore, she'd opened up and look what happened. She got hurt. Never again would it happen. If people were smart, they would leave her alone.

Of course Randy was aware of her, how could he not be? She was a black spot on campus. A person knew when Chasity was walking by because people parted for her like Moses had parted the Red Sea, it was pathetic. Knowing this would only blow up in his face, he got up and hurried over to her, gently tapping her shoulder. Not surprised when she ignored it and kept on walking, Randy fell into step beside her.

Chasity stopped when she felt someone walking beside her and took her headphones off, staring back into the mystic blue eyes of Randy Orton. "What do you want?" Her voice sounded resigned, not wanting to be bothered.

What was so hard to understand about that? He was in a completely different world than her. Chasity lived in darkness and he didn't. Why was Randy trying to befriend her? Nobody wanted to befriend a Goth who mutilated herself and that's the way reality was.

"I want to talk to you." Randy said softly nothing except concern and warmth in his eyes. He knew what everyone said. She was a freak, someone who cut herself. He didn't care what everyone else said, not anymore. "Come get a coffee with me, Chasity. We'll go to Barnes & Noble or something."

His blue eyes were pleading, causing Chasity to sigh, her eyes lowering to the ground. Why did he want to talk or even be seen in public with her? Randy took her hand in his, her eyes lifting to meet his, such sadness and sorrow in her own, finally nodding.

"Alright."

Chasity took her headphones all the way off along with unclipping her MP3 player, putting them both in her bag. Murmurs and whispers could be heard as people watched them, but Randy didn't look away from her. He was giving her his undivided attention, even though she was a freak of nature and apparently a self-mutilator.

Barnes & Noble was sure to be filled with more college students. This was a college town after all and it was so close to campus, but Randy didn't care. He was a star athlete, popular, all of it and he was going to go have coffee with the campus outcast. He held out his hand to her, palm up, staring at her. He didn't care what anyone else thought. This was him and her, nobody else.

Her hand slid into his while their eyes were locked, grey on blue and Chasity sighed as Randy pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. Chasity didn't respond and tensed at first, but his comfort was too much to ignore so she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the embrace. She just hoped he wasn't messing with her; that this wasn't another game because she couldn't take anymore, not after what happened with John. Randy pulled away from her and lead her to his car, which was across the street. She slid in the passenger seat and a few minutes later they were on their way to Barnes & Noble for some coffee.

An outcast and a jock.

"He's doing it!" Cody shrieked excitedly. They had been watching as Randy chased after her, wondering if he was for real. "Or is he just-"

"Either way, the bet is on and we'll see how it all plays out." Ted grinned, slapping fives with his friend. "Maybe Randy can work out his damage with her, if you know what I mean."

When they arrived at Barnes & Noble, Randy lead Chasity inside the building and immediately went to the Starbucks coffee part, knowing he wanted to talk to her about everything that happened. She allowed him to hold her hand, guiding her, keeping her head lowered. Chasity didn't mind anyone talking about her, but why on earth Randy was putting his reputation on the line was beyond her.

"I don't want anything." She whispered when he asked, just sitting there with her hands in her lap, her hair hiding the mask she wore, which hid her true self.

"Get something." Randy said, frowning when she shook her head.

He rattled off her drink to the cashier, remembering what she had been drinking that one day then placed his own order. While they waited, he scanned the bookstore, idly wondering how they had gotten to this point. The last time they were both in here, he had hidden behind her then used her as a shield against Michelle, and she had been annoyed. Now...she seemed broken.

"Thanks." Chasity muttered when her coffee, a French vanilla latte, was set down in front of her, Randy sitting in front of her and just ran her finger along the edge. "So, what did you want to talk about, Randy?" She asked, slowly looking up at him through emotionless grey eyes.

A game, it had to be a game or something...Chasity remembered that night her and Randy spent together, how they'd sat out in the rain and kept each other warm in his car. She couldn't forget it no matter how hard she tried, even when she was with Mark during those last few days of their relationship. She didn't miss Mark, she was glad he was gone, but she missed John like crazy. She would never trust him again though.

"I just...I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Randy said softly, passing his own cup back and forth between his hands. "I mean, I know you're not, but..." He had no idea how to say what he was thinking without botching it up royally. "Chasity, I want to know if you WILL be alright."

"If you're wondering if I'm going to mutilate myself, the answer is no." Her voice was even as she took another sip of her latte, knowing Mark had spread around what she'd done. He told Glen, he had to of, or maybe John had told Glen. Who knew and who cared? She was done with questioning everything, not really wanting to know the truth. She WISHED she didn't know that John betrayed her, that John paid Glen to sexually assault her. Chasity raked a hand through her hair and took another sip of her coffee. "I'm as fine as I'm going to get, Randy."

This meant she wasn't fine at all. She ignored everyone and they all ignored her, well... some did. Some liked using her as a way to vent their verbal juices with all sorts of interesting names and suggestions. Randy heard them on a daily basis in the locker room when things to talk about went scarce. Harassing Chasity had become a backup thing with a lot of people. When would everything just go back to normal? He almost wished she was invisible again, at least she would be left alone.

"I didn't mean the...cutting thing, Chas."

"What did you mean then?" She shot back, swallowing hard, and sighed heavily when the hurt came into Randy's eyes. "I'm sorry, Randy. I'm living one day at a time. I thought John was my best friend and he turned out to be a backstabber..." Her head lowered as she gripped the coffee cup, sniffling as the tears stung her eyes. Losing John hurt worse than losing Mark. "Thank you for the...coffee, but I have to go. I'm sorry." She stood up and walked out, just wanting to go to her cemetery and be alone.

Just because she WANTED to be alone didn't mean she SHOULD be alone. Randy threw away his untouched coffee and chased after her, catching her on the sidewalk. "Chasity, please..." He didn't even know what to say, automatically reaching for her hand again, frowning when she pulled it away. "I'm not out to hurt you."

"What do you want Randy?" She demanded, turning to face him and stared in those mystic blue eyes, tears already streaming down her face. How could she trust him? How could she trust anyone after all that had happened? Chasity pulled away when he went to wipe her tears away, not wanting her makeup to smear and felt his fingers take her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his again. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. "What?" She whispered out almost brokenly, closing her eyes.

"I know you've been hurt, Chasity." Randy said softly, reaching out with his free hand, and gently wiped away a tear. Careful not to smudge her mask as he tended to call it in his mind, knowing it was part of her 'security blanket'. "And I'm not out to hurt you again. Please, can't you trust me?"

"I don't know, can I?" She retorted softly, watching as Randy nodded without hesitation. Chasity sniffled and took a step back to wipe her remaining tears away. "Why are you doing this, Randy? Why do you even care what happens to me or how I feel? I'm an outsider, a person who lives in darkness. I'm nothing like you. You have it all, the fame, the fortune, everything you could ever want. I'm a troubled soul and I'm dealing with what happened in my own way."

"What is with you and that darkness bullshit? And don't label me because you don't know me." Randy said, sounding annoyed. "You really aren't that much different from everyone else Chasity. You label people just like they label you. Fame? I win a few games, get some recognition. Fortune? I work to pay my tuition, my scholarship was a partial. I'm not just some 'jock'. And you're not just some 'freak'. Can we drop the labels and just be PEOPLE?"

"I only label beings who label me!" She shot back defensively, grey eyes becoming stormy and ripped her hand away from his, lips pursed tightly together. "Whether you like it or not, Randy, we ARE different. We believe in different things. The darkness is who I am and what I'm comfortable with. I can't change it, no matter what people say about me. And forgive me for being a LITTLE skeptical because, until recently, you were just like every other judgmental being and I'm still wondering what changed. Do yourself a favor and just stay away from me. I'm nobody you want to know and I want to be alone." Chasity stormed away from him and walked down the sidewalk, wrapping her arms around herself and pulled her MP3 player out, placing headphones on her ears. All she wanted was to be left alone with her music and writing.

Contrary to what she said, Chasity labeled everyone. Everyone hated her in her mind and he had been being nice to her for months now, before she even got with Mark. And now this darkness shit again. He would normally say it was all in her mind...well, no, he was saying it. Sighing, Randy shook his head and crossed the street to his car.

She didn't mean to label people and Randy's words were mauling over in her mind. Chasity was scared though. She'd lost her only friend and was shutting everyone out. She figured it'd be safer that way than risking getting hurt again. Chasity stepped through the cemetery and seen her stone, running her fingers over it, and sighed heavily. Randy needed to leave her alone and just move on with his life as much as Chasity detested the idea.

"I can't trust him." She whispered sadly, wiping her tears away, not caring that her makeup was smeared now. "I can't trust anyone around here."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So how did it go?"

"How'd what go?" Randy demanded irritably.

"Your little date with the- with Chasity." Cody quickly corrected himself.

"We just had coffee." He wasn't about to tell them Chasity had all, but told him to go fuck himself, in a polite way of course.

"Hey Cutter!"

"Slit any wrists lately or sucked blood?"

"How about you show us your scars, you ugly bitch?"

Chasity ignored it all as she walked into the classroom, drowning them out and went to the back of the room to sit down, passing Randy. She wore an ankle length skirt that was velvet with an off the shoulder top, wearing just black eyeliner with black lipstick, nothing special. Pulling her books out of her bag, Chasity crossed one leg over the other and gave her full attention to class.

"I heard she let Calaway and Jacobs bang her in a 3 way."

"I know! Can you imagine having a 3 way with them?"

"Rape? Please, she's a gothic whore who needs to get over herself."

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" Randy demanded, his voice carrying, even though he didn't move from his seat or look up from his open text book, not reading anything. Contrary to what he had said about not being famous or being a 'somebody', he carried a lot of weight due to his incredible skill on the field.

"Uh yeah, sure, Randy."

Cody watched from the doorway, stepping aside to let one of the actual students of the class pass him and slipped away. Chasity stared back at Randy, his back to her since he sat near the front, swallowing hard. Not one other person said a word to her and the class began. An hour later, it ended with her turning in an essay, which was the assignment. Chasity grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and turned around, only to stare back at Randy. He wouldn't learn would he?

"Thank you." She murmured, truly meaning it and cracked a small smile at him, walking past him out of the classroom.

Chasity walked down the hallway and turned the corner, bumping into a brick wall as her bag fell from her shoulder. Her eyes slowly looked up at the massive chest, eyes narrowing slightly and swiped her bag from the floor, hastily getting to her feet. His green eyes were cold and dark, his stance tensed. Squaring her shoulders and not showing any fear, Chasity walked around Mark and headed on her way, no words spoken. She didn't want to look at him and suddenly felt the need for a hot scalding shower to get the feeling of that scumbag off of her.

Mark turned and watched her go, his acid gaze following her, watching as her hips swayed from side to side under that skirt. He knew exactly what was beneath that skirt too, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. One last go round wouldn't hurt anything, would it? No...He followed her, making sure nobody was watching before wrapping an arm around her waist, picking her off her feet and pulled her into an empty classroom.

Chasity let out a half scream, twisting her body trying to get away from him, already knowing who it was. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Mark released her and Chasity whipped around, only to get a slap to the face for his troubles.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing, asshole?" She demanded, stumbling away from him with tears in her eyes.

Mark's cheek had a burning red handprint on it from how hard she'd slapped him. Chasity began backing up down the aisle of desks, trying to find some way out, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. If anything, all her slap did was amuse him.

"Come on darlin', get the other side." Mark taunted, tapping his other cheek mockingly. He viciously kicked her bag out of the way, advancing on her. "I'm about to be doing you." He said, seeing the tears in her eyes, not bothered in the slightest.

His hand moved down to the front of his jeans, unsnapping them. With uncanny speed, Mark had Chasity pinned to the wall, knocking a chair of his way, lifting her up and forcing her legs around his waist, her skirt bunching around her hips. Snorting at her attempts to fight him off, Mark grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand.

He was going to rape her in a classroom!

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Chasity's wrists twisted in his iron grasp, trying to break free. She screamed only for his mouth to crush hers, his tongue delving in her crevices. Men didn't learn. Chasity bit down on it, harder than she had Glen's and heard Mark roar in her mouth, releasing her wrists. Chasity slid down the wall and landed on the floor, seeing the blood running down his chin. Her eyes narrowed as she kicked his knee with her steel toed boot, causing him to grunt out before scrambling under the desk, shoving her skirt down her legs to cover them.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Chasity screamed, having tasted his blood and felt sick to her stomach. Normally that would've turned her on, but she hated him. She hated this man with every fiber of her being.

Spitting blood out with every step, Mark gingerly felt his tongue, green eyes narrowed dangerously. "You want it rough, Chas? I can give it to you rough." He promised darkly, lifting the desk and literally hurled it aside, not caring about the noise currently made. Before she could kick him again, he grabbed her ankle, dragging her towards him, dropping down so he straddled her waist. "You fucking whore." He growled, reaching back to pull up her skirt, his hand moving beneath and cupped her sex. "Like this, darlin'? Hmmm?"

Mark spit out even more blood, on her. Those teeth had hurt. Angry with her for that, he pushed her panties aside, one long finger sliding into her dry body, ignoring her screams. Not realizing someone behind him, Randy had followed Chasity and saw Mark yank her into this room, his blue eyes pure ice.

"Mark, stop it!" Chasity screamed out in pain, gripping the desks to try getting away from him and started pounding on him with her fists, slapping him across the face again. "GET OFF OF ME!" She groaned when Mark bit into her neck while forcing her arms above her head in his hand again, feeling his finger working its way in and out of her in a rapidly fast pace. "No! No please don't!" Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Chasity didn't see Randy creeping up on them and felt Mark's finger leave her, only for him to grab her panties and ripped them off, her grey eyes widening.

"You know you like it, you fuckin' little whore." Mark snarled in her ear, one hand now freeing his throbbing erection. "Every time I fuck you, you love it. You love it when-" He groaned when something connected with the back of his head, his eyes rolling backwards.

Before Mark could collapse on her, Randy kicked him away, his eyes dangerous. "Come on Chas, get up." He ordered, not looking at her, knowing if he did he would snap and kill this sick bastard instead of reporting him.

Choking back sobs, Chasity scrambled away from Mark and shakily got to her feet, trembling from head to toe. She hastily smoothed her skirt down, looking down at her shaking hands. Swiping her bag from the floor, Chasity didn't care that her notebook had fallen out and rushed out of there, cheeks lined with black tear streaks. She ran out of the building, skipping class and went back to her dorm room, pounding pavement going as fast as her boots would allow her. Chasity couldn't stay there and felt the bile rising in her throat.

Randy cooled down while he waited for security and police to show up. He protected Chasity from further insult and no doubt agony by saying Mark assaulted a woman he hadn't recognized. Explaining he hadn't seen her that well thanks to Mark blocking her and then she had fled. He gave a hazy description, foregoing mentioning black at all because that would easily be associated with Chasity. Mark and black, his ex-girlfriend of course. He wanted justice for her, but Randy knew nobody would believe it had been an attempted rape if her name was brought up. As it was, Mark was hauled off in cuffs.

Chasity had scrubbed herself until her skin was raw in the shower room, having locked the door. It was past midnight so nobody else would want a shower. She always waited because she couldn't put her mask on to hide from people. It took an hour before she was satisfied and Chasity slipped her black robe on that went to her knees, her hair wet hanging down her shoulders and back. Chasity walked out of the bathroom, carrying her things, and headed back to her dorm room to change. She was going to the cemetery to cry her heart out to her sanctuary on her rock.

Randy was already there, smoking a cigarette. An empty water bottle sat on the ground, filled with cigarette butts. He didn't even notice her coming. Of course he knew she came here. Everyone did thanks to Mark's loud mouth proclaiming 'I fucked her against every tombstone in that graveyard she goes to.' Mark...Randy rested his chin against his raised knee, sighing and took another long drag. He had a feeling Chasity would eventually wind up here.

Chasity arrived an hour later, wearing black eyeliner under her eyes, no lipstick. Her outfit was a black velvet pant suit, a black tank top beneath the jacket, her hair down and still damp. Chasity made her way through the cemetery and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Randy, sitting on the rock beside hers. Slowly slipping her headphones off and tucking her MP3 player away, Chasity slowly made her way toward him until she was on her rock. Drawing her knees up to press against her chest, she wrapped her arms around them.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered softly, knowing Randy never came to the cemetery.

"Waiting for you." His voice was a low whisper, barely audible though the wind carried the words to her. Randy inhaled deeply, the orange glow from his cigarette lighting his face and slowly turned his head to look at her. "He's in jail, Chas. I left your name out of it, but..." He trailed off, wondering if he had done the right thing by not saying she had been the victim. Randy knew how much crap she would get for it, her word against Mark's, and rubbed his temples.

"Thank you." She murmured in reply and slowly looked back at him, her pale face illuminating in the moonlight above. With her dark hair and grey eyes, she looked like a gothic angel as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She owed Randy a lot because he saved her from near disaster. "Randy, I'm sorry." Chasity whispered, wiping her tears away and buried her face in her knees. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you." Her shoulders trembled, the sobs shredding through her body. "If you hadn't been there today..."

Stubbing out his cigarette out, Randy dropped it in the bottle before pushing himself up off the ground, quickly walking over to her. He couldn't say anything because there was nothing to say. If not for him, Mark would have brutally raped her. Technically, he HAD raped her. Any form of unwanted physical contact was rape. Randy's blood momentarily boiled at the thought, but Chasity's broken posture snapped him out of it.

"You're welcome." Randy murmured, reaching out to tentatively place a hand on her shoulder.

She slowly lifted her head as their eyes met, sniffling as she slid from the rock to stand in front of him. Without thinking about it, Chasity wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes since all she wore were a pair of black tennis shoes. She felt Randy tense for a split second before his arms wrapped around her, pressing her body against his and Chasity's eyes drifted shut. She never wanted this moment to end, he felt so strong and secure. Chasity trusted him, she already knew it, and nothing would change it.

"I do trust you." She admitted softly, her mouth right by his ear and felt his hold on her tighten a little more.

Closing his eyes, Randy just held her. There was nothing predatory, sexual, none of it, about him. He was just trying to be her friend and comfort her. He had never met anyone like Chasity. She was someone who needed a friend, a true friend, more than anyone he had ever known, even if she didn't realize it.

After standing there for what seemed like an eternity, Chasity slowly pulled back to stare into his blue eyes and watched as he sat on her rock. Not even John was allowed to do that, but for some reason, Chasity didn't mind. Especially when Randy took her hand and pulled her to sit sideways on his lap, Chasity simply rested her head against his shoulder. She wiped the remainder of her tears away as they slowly subsided and let out a slow ragged breath. Closing her eyes as Randy began running his fingers through her hair, Chasity snuggled further against him.

"I really am sorry." She whispered gently, feeling him nod and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Randy didn't have to say anything, just wrapped an arm around her shoulder loosely to let her know everything was alright between them. He knew she didn't trust people and he didn't really blame her for that. Well, Randy had BEFORE because he had hated being styled a rich boy jock, but...Chasity had every right to instinctively shy away from people. Especially after what her ex-boyfriend and best friend had put her through.

"How did you know I'd be here?" She asked after a while, looking up at him and saw the anger still coursing in his eyes.

Only a few people knew this was Chasity's place and 2 of them betrayed her. She was almost afraid of Mark coming here during the night for another round in the mausoleum, but after what Randy did, she had a feeling she wouldn't have to deal with him for a while. Chasity was happy to be here surprisingly, with Randy, but something still bugged her.

"You were right." Her eyes lowered to her lap, clasping her hands together. "I do judge people, I'm a hypocrite and I need to stop doing it. You're a really nice guy and completely not who I thought you were."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Randy ignored her question simply because, if she hadn't heard about Mark's 'tombstone' comments, then she didn't need to, especially not from him. "You just don't trust people and that's understandable." He said softly. "Not everyone is as bad as you think though." Like him for instance, Mark had been a serious lapse in her judgment however. "Are you okay?"

"I know and you're one of those people." Chasity cracked a small smile back at him, knowing he probably wasn't comfortable in the cemetery, and slowly slid from his lap. "How about we get out of here and go get something to eat?" She suggested, seeing his eyebrows furrow together and bit her bottom lip, eyes lowering to the ground. "Unless you're not hungry. Then we could just go for a walk or a drive or something." In all honesty, Chasity just wanted to be with him and she didn't care what anyone else felt or thought. "I want to live, show me how to live, Randy. Show me the light."

"Did you steal that off of a Hallmark card?" Randy asked playfully, wondering if she was for real or screwing with him. Hadn't she said just earlier that she lived in the darkness? Sometimes Chasity was a hard person to read. "Let's go get some food, then maybe a drive." He said slowly, knowing she very likely hadn't eaten anything in a while. She needed some fat on her bones or else she might blow away. "I'll show you the light, the light of a McDonald's." He joked, reaching for her hand again. "You already know how to live, Chas, you just have to WANT to."

"I haven't wanted to live in a long time, but I think I want to try." Chasity slid her hand into his, grey eyes for once not stormy or emotionless; they were sparkling, the moonlight casting over them. "And you're quite the comedian." She snorted, laughing softly when he rolled his eyes and allowed him to guide her to his car with her bag over her shoulder. "Randy?" She hugged him again and kissed his cheek, actually glad she hadn't worn black lipstick. "This time I'm paying." She slid in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Nah let me. I got a bonus check from work; I 'met my quota and exceeded expectations'." Randy recited with a grin, sighing when she firmly shook her head. "Dutch?" He tried again, arching an eyebrow when she just shot him a look. "You're a very stubborn woman, Chasity."

He sighed, guiding the car down the street easily, using his free hand to reach for hers, the gesture coming naturally. They ate McDonald's that night with Chasity reluctantly letting Randy pay, promising to get the next round. They sat at a nearby park, taking over the swings while she took sip after sip of her Sprite, swinging slowly back and forth.

Chasity smiled when Randy took her drink from her and began pushing her, holding onto the steel, not pumping her legs. Closing her eyes, the cool wind blew through her hair, going from front to back and felt her stomach rise and fall. Randy stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist, causing her to turn her head to meet his eyes with a smile on her face.

"I haven't done anything like this in ages."

"No? I haven't either." Randy admitted, looking around with sparkling blue eyes, then back to her. "When I was a kid, I used to love going on the merry-go-round." He confessed, grinning when she laughed softly. "But I'd deny it if you ever told anyone else." He added playfully then mentally slapped himself. Who the hell was she going to tell? She didn't talk to anyone!

"I'll keep that under wraps." Chasity said, the smile never faltering from her lips and laughed when Randy began pushing her again, only to do an underdog.

Her laughter echoed throughout the air as Chasity pumped her legs, going higher and higher. She felt free and alive, not to mention her face felt lighter without all that makeup on. She didn't need to hide from Randy because he saw right through her, down to her very soul.

Randy knew what to say to make her tick and how to make her feel better, something not even John or Mark could do. Chasity laughed when he stopped her again, feeling his strong secure arms around her waist before he repeated the process. This was a perfect moment with just her and Randy in the night.

"My turn." Randy teased after a while, dropping down into the swing beside her, pushing himself off the ground, having to tuck his long legs just to keep them from dragging and sighed. "Damn, I think I might be too big for this." He chuckled, loving the way she smiled.

Without all that makeup to hide her face, she was very beautiful. Her eyes particularly. They were an amazing shade of grey. Though when she covered them with all that black crap and how pale she was...they usually looked like two piss holes in a snow bank.

Chasity laughed softly and stood up from her swing as she walked behind him, rubbing her hands together before placing them on his shoulders. Instead of pushing off of them, Randy pulled her arms to wrap around his neck, where she was holding him and rested her chin on his shoulder, inhaling his scent silently. He smelled so good and it intoxicated her.

"Come on, it's your turn."

She blinked when Randy pulled her to stand in front of him and Chasity ended up straddling him on the swing. Glad this was reinforced steel because Randy wasn't a small man by any means. Chasity rested her hands on his strong shoulders and stared into his eyes, feeling him beginning to move, gripping the bars just below his hands.

This was such a peaceful relaxing moment. It felt like something right out of the movies almost. That's how perfect it was. Randy almost expected someone or something to interrupt them, but shoved that out of his mind. All he wanted to do was spend time with Chasity, get to know her if she would let him.

"Tell me something about yourself." He asked softly. "Something happy."

"Something happy huh?" Chasity echoed softly, biting her bottom lip and started thinking. "My favorite color isn't black." When Randy's eyes widened in surprise, Chasity couldn't help giggling as she buried her face in his chest momentarily, looking back up to meet his gaze. "It's actually blue. Any shade of blue." That had to come as a shock considering she wore nothing but black, though people didn't know her. "Tell me something happy about yourself now."

It took Randy a moment and he held up a finger to signal he needed a second, then continued pushing them with his feet. Enjoying the gentle back and forth motion, Randy was especially enjoying it because he was with Chasity, sharing this moment with her. There was no other woman in the world he wanted to be with more than her at this particular moment.

"I collect feathers." He admitted finally, looking almost like a little boy as he confessed this. "Bird feathers."

"You mean feathers you find on the pavement?" When he nodded, Chasity smiled even more, her feelings for Randy heightening further. He wasn't like the others and she'd judged him before even knowing him. Chasity wasn't going to do that anymore and just hoped she wasn't making another mistake. "I collect stones." When his eyebrow rose, Chasity took a deep breath as her gaze lowered to her lap. "Stones I find in the cemetery that is colored or unique." She shrugged, perking right back up when Randy placed a hand on her back. "We all have our small quirks."

"Hmmm...I also like collecting shells when I go to the beach." Randy said after a moment, knowing this was going to be a bonding experience he would never forget. Even if they parted ways tomorrow and never spoke to each other again, there were just some moments in life that stuck with a person forever. "Hey...tomorrow, what are you doing?" He asked suddenly, knowing getting out and living was just what Chasity needed.

"I have no classes and I haven't made any plans." Chasity half-joked, knowing Randy wanted to get to know her even more, to spend time with her, not wanting her to be alone. It touched her heart in more ways than one as she leaned forward a bit when he began swinging a little higher. Scooting to get more comfortable, Chasity rested her hands on his broad shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought we could enjoy the Indian summer while it lasts and hit the beach. I mean, it'll be too cold for swimming, but the sun should be nice, right?" Randy suggested softly, smiling when she scooted closer to him. "I need to work on my tan anyway." He added as a joke then grew serious. "No pressure, Chasity."

Chasity stared back into his eyes, seeing he wasn't pushing her, and that made up her decision to accept his offer. They sat there until around 5 in the morning before leaving the park and Randy drove her back to her dorm building. "I'll see you tomorrow, Randy." She softly said and smiled when he kissed the back of her hand, her heart pounding a furious tattoo against her chest.

Randy told her what time and Chasity had it engraved in her memory. Hugging him briefly, Chasity stepped out of the car, grabbing her bag and shut the door, heading up to her building. She could feel his eyes on her back, wanting to make sure nobody attacked her or anything. When Chasity was safely in her room, she kicked her shoes off and changed into her sleep attire, a simple t-shirt and pajama pants.

Then she started searching through her closet for something that suddenly occurred to her. Finding what she was looking for, Chasity brought it to bed with her and covered up, inhaling the scent of it. Randy's scent. It was the blanket he gave her and, with that scent engulfing her, Chasity fell fast asleep.

After staring up at the dorm for a few dreamy moments, Randy shook his head and took off, his own dormitory across the campus. He replayed every moment of the time he had spent with Chasity over in his mind, knowing he was getting through to her. He wasn't out to hurt her. Randy wanted to get to know her if she would let him. When he finally hit his own bed, he was still smiling.

~!~

3 months passed and Chasity was truly the happiest she'd ever been in her life. She wasn't wearing her mask anymore, just plain black eyeliner, having replaced her black lipstick with clear gloss. She even incorporated color, mainly blue, in her wardrobe, thanks to Randy's encouragement. He didn't want her to change, but she also knew he didn't like all the black. It was crisp fall night and they were going out on a date as Chasity stared in the mirror, smoothing the midnight blue dress down her body.

It was spaghetti strapped and had a hoop neckline, going down to her knees. The top was a corset, linked to a flowing bottom and black two inch open toed heels were on her feet. Her eyes were outlined in thin midnight blue eyeliner with clear gloss on her lips, a blue choker around her throat, her hair down and curled at the ends. Mickie, who she had befriended, helped her out with the look. Chasity was very nervous. Randy didn't tell her where they were going, so she knew he had something big planned and turned around when a knock sounded at her door.

When Chasity opened it, there was John looking like hell. All this time he hadn't tried talking to her, knowing she hated him and, honestly, he didn't blame her. He had done the wrong things for what he had thought were the right reasons.

"Chas," He whispered, catching the door before she could shut it in his face. "Please, just...just let me talk to you, just for a few minutes."

"What do you want, Cena?" Chasity demanded, very irritated, refusing to let him in and sighed when his blue puppy dog eyes stared back at her. "You have 5 minutes, so hurry up. I have a very important date tonight."

She wasn't telling him with whom because it was none of his business. Chasity was pissed he was even here, pissed he could even show his face after what he did. No, she wouldn't cry. Chasity wouldn't do it because her makeup was perfect, thanks to Mickie, suddenly narrowing her eyes.

"Did Mickie send you?"

"No. Mickie won't even TALK to me anymore." John said quietly, lowering his head, cheeks flushing with shame. "And I don't blame her." His ex-girlfriend had told him in so many words that he could go shove his head up his ass. "Chasity, please, I thought I was doing-" He stopped, shaking his head at himself. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry for hurting you, baby girl."

"You have no idea what you did to me, John. No idea. Not only did Glen try raping me because of you, but Mark tried doing it as well! They spread around the entire campus how I cut myself and I bet you anything you told Glen that right?" John lowered his head, giving her the answer and Chasity blinked tears away from her eyes. "You hurt me in the worst way, John. You betrayed and hurt me physically, emotionally and mentally. I can never trust you again. I thought I would never say that about you, but it's true." Chasity raked a hand through her hair, walking slowly back and forth in front of him, her silver hoop earrings glistening in the moonlight that streamed through her now open and uncovered window. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for ever thinking you were different from the rest of those hypocrites, but you're just like them. You thought you were helping me and all you did was obliterate every ounce of feeling I've ever had for you."

John had been prepared to explain his actions. To tell her how he had known she wouldn't listen to him about Mark being no good for her, so out of love he had done whatever was needed to get her away from the guy. He didn't say anything though, knowing what he had done...well, there was no way to fix it ever. He hadn't missed her new look either. He noticed how happy Chasity was lately, figuring she might be able to forgive him finally.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again. "I won't...bother you ever again."

"John, wait..." Chasity grabbed his arm as he turned to walk out, staring back into his blue eyes that were filled with such sorrow and remorse. "Even with everything you did, you also helped me see the true side of Mark. I can't trust you right away, but damn it, I don't want to lose you." She sniffled, pulling him back inside her dorm room. "I just have one question for you and I want an honest answer. Did you know what Glen was going to do?"

"No..." John whispered, shaking his head, not able to use his real voice for fear of it cracking. "I told him to scare you, that's it. I didn't think he would go as far as he did..."

"So what if I stood here and told you that I was dating Randy Orton? What if I were to tell you that I forgive you, but it will take time to gain my trust again? What would you do?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"This." John wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tense, but hugged her anyway briefly then stepped back. "I don't deserve your forgiveness Chasity, I know I don't. And I don't care if you're dating Orton; it's obvious he makes you happy. Truly happy."

It was as plain as the nose on Paul Levesque's face actually. She didn't wear black makeup, she wore colored clothing and she SMILED. Chasity nodded with a soft smile, taking a deep breath, not expecting that hug from John.

"I'll kick your ass if you ever pull something like that again." She threatened, pressing her finger against his chest and felt the tears slide down her cheeks. It was a good thing she wore waterproof makeup or else she'd have to redo it. "I love you, John. You're like a brother to me and it's been nearly 4 months. I'm ready to put the past behind me, put Mark and Glen behind me, put all the bullshit behind me and just live and be happy." To prove she was telling the truth, Chasity reached up and hugged him tightly around the neck, closing her eyes tightly shut while his arms encircled her, sniffling. "I missed you, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Chas." John whispered, hugging her tightly, his face buried in her hair. "Goddamn, I've missed you."

Randy knocked once then peeked his head in, eyes widening when he seen the pair. "I'll give you a moment." He said hesitantly, closing the door again.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but as Chasity wasn't screaming or trying to kill the guy, he was assuming they were friends again. Chasity didn't pull back and let John hold her for a minute longer. Gently pulling back, she wiped her tears away and walked over to the mirror to fix her makeup quickly.

"Tomorrow, we'll talk more about what happened. We'll go out for coffee or something, alright?" She suggested softly.

John nodded back at her and pulled Chasity back into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Go on, he's waiting for you." He whispered softly in her ear. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"No, I'll call you because I don't know how late I'm staying out with Randy."

John cracked a smile and nodded as they embraced one more time before John walked out, stopping at the sight of Randy and nodded once before going down the stairs. Randy wasn't the normal guy in that he didn't make threats about how if John ever hurt her again, he would kill him. Break his legs off and beat him over the head with them. He didn't have to. John ever hurt her again and it was enough for Randy to know that he would kill him.

John didn't need a warning.

A few seconds later, after getting her wits about her along with her composure, the door opened and Chasity stepped out, staring back at Randy with sparkling grey eyes. It looked as though she'd completely transformed overnight. She looked down at the dress again, cracking a hesitant smile.

"Mickie helped me pick the dress out." Chasity softly said, breathing a little shaky. "She also did my makeup; I'm sort of her masterpiece tonight as she called it."

"If you're her masterpiece then she must be Van Gogh." Randy complimented, taking her by the hand and slowly turned her around in a slow circle, a low whistle escaping his lips. "You look...gorgeous, Chasity." He breathed, almost afraid to touch her in case he somehow ruined this beautiful vision before him.

She shrugged modestly and smoothed the dress down her body again, feeling weird, especially since her nails were painted midnight blue along with her toes, another one of Mickie's ideas. "I feel so strange." Chasity whispered, hearing Randy chuckle and stepped back to give him an onceover. He wore a dark blue buttoned up shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. "You look very handsome, Randy." Chasity smiled as he pulled her into his arms and softly kissed her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Chasity pressed herself against him, moaning softly. "Where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise." Randy said with a grin, mystic blue eyes sparkling mischievously. He brushed his lips against hers again, never able to get enough of her. Simply kissing her was like tasting a slice of heaven. "You'll like it, I promise." He whispered against her soft lips then licked his. "Flavored lip gloss? Mmm..."

When Chasity laughed at him, the sound was music to his ears. She had changed so much. No, Chasity hadn't changed. She had started growing into the person he knew she was all along. That's why he told Cody and Ted the bet was off after the night at the park because Chasity was simply priceless. Being his friends, they agreed and it was never spoken of again, not wanting to ruin Randy's happiness or suffer his lethal wrath.

"Strawberry actually, Mickie made me buy it." She shrugged, having gone shopping obviously and got a whole wardrobe of different colors of blue.

Now it was a mixture of black and blue, which was better than nothing. Chasity laced her fingers with Randy's as he lead her to his car, opening the door for her and giggled softly when he kissed her again, her fingers running through his short black hair. Their eyes locked momentarily before she slid into the passenger seat and buckled up, holding a black purse in her hand as Randy got in the driver's side. "Randy, wait." She placed her hand on his arm, looking up at him apprehensively. "Do I really look alright?"

Was she insane? Randy stared into Chasity's stunning grey eyes, becoming lost for a moment before recovering himself. "You don't see yourself clearly, do you?" He murmured, reaching out to caress her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "If you could see yourself through my eyes Chasity, you would never doubt just how gorgeous you are. Whether in black or something else. You make that dress look good, don't forget that."

Her cheeks flushed crimson as Randy kissed her lips softly and started the car, driving off toward wherever he was taking her. "Thank you." Chasity murmured, taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, looking out the window as the scenery flew by.

She just hoped she wasn't too overdressed. Everyone knew Randy and Chasity were together, it was all over campus, especially after Randy beat the living hell out of Mark when he tried attacking Chasity again. The Dean expelled Mark for his actions and life had gotten back to somewhat normal. Glen had left with Mark so they were no longer going to the same college as them.

Randy wasn't saying a word about where they were going, just grinned, lacing his fingers with hers, enjoying the silence. He had learned they didn't always have to be constantly talking when they were together. Chasity was just as content as he was with just being near each other. They never had uncomfortable silences anymore. That was how he knew she was meant for him. When they could speak without talking and communicate what they were feeling without words.

Her mind went back to when she first met Randy, remembering what he'd called her, a gothic freak, along with his two friends Cody and Ted. She'd met them; they were nice enough, though Randy hardly brought her around them for whatever reason. Chasity didn't care; everything had changed the moment she finally decided to let Randy in her life. He was her heart and soul, everything. Chasity loved him, truly loved him, more than she'd ever know, but she hadn't told him yet.

Tonight would be the night, she could feel it.

Randy had set up what he was hoping the perfect scenery for them. Finally, he pulled the car over, pulling a silk cloth from his pocket. "I'm going to bind this over your eyes." He said softly, watching as she instantly closed them and leaned forward, marveling at her perfect trust in him.

He quickly had it wrapped around her head, careful not to muddle anything up before driving once more. Soon his destination appeared as a smile adorned his face. What was he planning and what was going on? Chasity was looking around, not liking this cloth covering her vision, but then again...Chasity was trying to keep her heart from exploding out of her chest in pure anticipation, her hand squeezing his slightly tighter and smiled when he reciprocated it.

His touch sent electricity flowing throughout her body and Chasity wondered what it would be like to make love to him. Depending on how the night went, she was thinking about finally crossing the line and allowing it to happen. They'd gotten really close several times, but Randy always pulled back, saying he wanted to wait, making her fall in love with him even more. When the car came to a stop, Chasity's heart nearly did as she tried to listen for any sign, any clue of what was going on.

Randy was pleased that there was no wind tonight, which meant the water was still, not lapping at the sand, therefore making no noise. He would have betted everything he owned that Chasity was using her other senses to try to figure out where they were. Quickly stepping out of the car, Randy walked around to open the door for her, taking her by both hands.

"Careful." He murmured, guiding her down a slight grassy bank.

Chasity could feel the prickly sensation against her feet as the cool wind flowed over her in a very gentle caress. They were on grass, they had to be, which confused her even more. Randy lead her down to the destination and gently guided her down on a soft surface, her hands leaving his to run over it. A blanket? Chasity's eyebrows furrowed together as Randy pulled her back a little, her knees beneath her, dying to take the blindfold off, but refrained. She wanted to ask Randy to show her his surprise, but instead just sat there and waited, hearing him shuffling around a bit.

Randy went to retrieve the candles he had stashed in a hollow log earlier in the day, setting them out around the blanket. They were the large, fat pillar candles that wouldn't tip over unless purposely knocked down. He lit them quickly then set the basket he had packed to the side. Glancing around, Randy made sure this was perfect or as close to perfect as it could be. The moon was full; the water was beautifully reflecting it. The night was warm. Yes, this would do. He slowly removed the blind.

It took a few seconds for Chasity's vision to clear before looking around the area, her eyes widening in both shock and surprise. There was a picnic basket in front of them along with candles that were lit, the aroma of vanilla filtering and mixing with the night air. Her eyes went to the water and then back at the car, suddenly remembering where they were.

"Oh Randy..." Chasity whispered, feeling him come up behind her, pulling her to sit between his legs and turned around to stare into his beautiful blue orbs. "This is absolutely breathtaking." She kissed him softly and turned her gaze back to the water, sighing in contentment. It was truly perfect.

Randy nestled his arms tightly around her, resting his chin gently on the top of her head and stared out at the water. He remembered how they had come here that fateful day, just sitting in the rain. Overhead, the trees made a canopy, though the gaps allowed them to see the stars if they cared to look up. Maybe dressing up for this was a bit much, but...Randy honestly couldn't think of a more perfect place for them to go.

Chasity moved to where she could take her heels off and set them aside before turning around to face him again, kissing him softly. Then Chasity eyed the picnic basket, suddenly starving. While she got the food out and placed it on paper plates, Randy poured them each a glass of wine. They fed each other, talked, and enjoyed each other's company with the beautiful night. It was in the mid-70's, the perfect weather and not a cloud in the sky. The moon was full and the stars were glittering. It was something out of a romance novel, but it wasn't cheesy.

It was romantic, sweet, and they were alone.

After they had eaten the actual meal, they laid down on the blanket. Randy was lying on his side, propped on an elbow while she lay on her back, looking like a princess with her hair and dress fanned out underneath her. He was going all out on romantic gestures, feeding Chasity strawberries. Finally, he laid the bowl aside and bent down to kiss her, tracing his tongue lightly along her lips, tasting her gloss again. What was left of it anyway, causing Randy to groan huskily. A soft moan escaped her when he did that, her eyes staring into his and wrapped her arms around his neck as he passionately kissed her, pressing her body against him.

"Randy..." She breathed out when he finally pulled back, running her hands down his shirt and began unbuttoning it when he kissed her again. The amount of passion and heat between them was almost too much to take. His mouth moved from hers to the soft flesh of her neck, hovering over her while her fingers delved in his soft hair, arching her back and neck to give him further access. "Randy...I love you..."

Chasity felt him stop, his head lifting to stare back at her, hoping he wasn't upset with her for saying it and swallowed hard, her lips slightly swollen from his kisses. Randy hadn't been expecting those words and he couldn't have been more pleased to hear them. A smile ignited his face, the flickering candlelight and rays from the moon allowing her to see it.

"I love you too, Chasity." Randy whispered, his lips close enough to brush against hers while he spoke.

Sighing contentedly, he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. Who would've thought a Goth, who was slowly turning into a regular person, and a jock, who was actually the sweetest man in the world, would've come together? Chasity knew about the bet with Cody and Ted. Randy had come clean to her about a week prior to this moment and vowed to make it up to her, vowed that he didn't want anything to do with it. Chasity believed him and the words that came out of his mouth was enough for her.

As he undressed her slowly, her pale skin illuminated off of the candlelight, making her even more beautiful as it mixed with the moon. Every kiss, every touch, every taste...Chasity didn't regret a single second of it. This entire time, through everything with Mark, all she had to do was breathe and that's what she was doing with Randy.

Living one day at a time, living, and breathing like a normal person. For once in her life, Chasity felt whole and complete. She was finally able to breathe and couldn't wait to embark on this adventure with Randy. The true love of her life, who had brought her from the darkness and into the light into a new world and who helped her live.

The End.


End file.
